Call of the Past
by ValorForeverlove
Summary: It's been years since Hiccup and Astrid left their old lives behind and started their new one together. Astrid becomes pregnant, but after an incident, she is afraid to tell Hiccup the truth. Can Astrid hide her pregnancy from Hiccup, and what will happen when Hiccup actually finds out? Story #1
1. Prologue

_Hiccup slammed onto the ground with a loud thud, his head ringing. He laid there, weak and defenseless, a huge dragon looming over him. It growled, moving closer slowly. Hiccup felt his muscles tremble and his entire body lock up. _

_"Not now, please not now.." He begged to the Gods. _

_The dragon was only a few feet away from him, ready to tear his flesh off his bones. He couldn't run, he couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything. Completely froze in fear, Hiccup knew that this might very well be his end. Killed by a dragon that was over 10 times his size. _

_Hiccup felt his eyes widen as he watched the dragon opened its mouth, the light from the fire shining down its throat. He felt his heart pulse hard, bracing himself for the attack. He closed his eyes, wincing as he prepared for his death. _

_There was a loud BOOM followed by a dragon cry. He heard the crackling of fire for a second, then he felt a large body collapse down to the ground. _

_ Hiccup twitched, then slowly opened his eyes. Had he been hit? Or was this adrenaline? He looked around to see that the dragon had fallen, laid their motionlessly. Hiccup almost couldn't believe his eyes. _

_Feeling his muscles relax some, he was able to move again. He picked himself off the ground, the dizziness from his head increasing dramatically. He swayed on his foot for a second, then shook his head. "What happened?" He thought out loud. _

_He slowly moved towards the dragon, inspecting it. It's eyes were dazed, but his breath was short and light. "Seriously Hiccup, were you really going to let that dragon kill you that easily?" Hiccup turned around as quick as light, staring up at a girl who was riding on a dragon. _

_Hiccup didn't recognize her at first, but then he smiled as she jumped off her dragon and landed perfectly before him. "Onixa." He said. He stared at his cousin, her hazel nut eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Dude, you really could have just died. Why were you out here on your own?" _

_Hiccup kicked the dirt underneath his foot, but then stumbled back on his fake one. "I had to get away.." He said. "I needed some time on my own. You know, away from the other dragon riders, and my dad." Onixa stared at him. "Okay, but that brings me to my next question. Why didn't you bring Toothless!? Like come on now." _

_Hiccup shrugged. "I wasn't thinking." Onixa rolled her eyes, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should have came with me." She said. "Me and you could have been together, instead you choose to stick around with those monsters. They aren't your true friends, especially if they are making you want to come out and kill yourself." _

_He was silent, Hiccup's eyes not daring to meet his cousin's. He thought of a quick subject change, then smiled. "So, where have you been? Because you surely did come at a good time." Onixa eyed him for a second, then lowered her guard. "I'm on patrol." She said. _

_Hiccup felt his heart drop. "For who?" He asked. She gave a warm, but cold laugh. "For my new village of course. We scout around for miles, watching for dragon hunters." Hiccup looked at her in a disbelieving way. "Wait, so you are with a village group that watches for dragon hunters, and you are a dragon rider." _

_"It's not rocket science Hiccup." Onixa said. "Berk is the home of dragon riders! You are better off there. With everyone else, with me." He said. Onixa whistled for her dragon. Immediately, a silver razor whip with purple eyes came and landed beside her. "Berk is hell, and you guys used to be dragon killers. These people have loved dragons since the beginning, and we fight for their protection." _

_Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, knowing that Onixa's words were true. _

_She climbed onto her dragon, then glanced at the knocked out dragon. "Do you want a lift back to Berk, cause that dragon isn't staying down forever." Hiccup looked at the dragon, then back at Onixa. "I would appreciate the lift." She held her hand out, and Hiccup grasped it tightly. She pulled him onto her dragon with a quick tug, then guided her dragon off towards Berk._

_It wasn't long before they got there, it didn't even feel like time had passed. Onixa landed on Berk's beach, Hiccup climbing off. "You sure you don't wanna come with me? We could use the extra people, and I'm sure Chief would love the new Inferior." _

_Hiccup shook his head no. "I don't know what an Inferior is, nor am I interested in being one." Onixa shrugged. "Alright. If you ever change your mind, just write me a scroll." Without another word, Onixa lifted off with her dragon, leaving Hiccup to walk back to Berk alone. _


	2. Chapter 1

With all her might, Astrid lunged her body towards Hiccup. She raised her axe high into the air, wind catching her hair and face. She drew it down, but Hiccup quickly intercepted her attack with his fire lit sword. As the two weapons collided, Hiccup felt Astrid's strength overcome his.

He felt his sword bend down towards the ground, the dragon riders chanting and yelling from the top of the Arena. "Get him Astrid!" Tuffnut shouted. "Give it your all Hiccup!" Valka's voice cheered from the crowd. With a small nod, Hiccup pressed his sword against her axe, their eyes meeting.

"Is that all you got?" Astrid asked. Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid completely loosened her grip of her axe. Hiccup pressed against her harshly, forcing her to fall down onto the stone. "Ahh!" She screamed, dropping her axe completely. She looked at Hiccup, her eye lashes fluttering.

"Astrid!" He shouted. He immediately let his guard down, tossing his sword to the side. Astrid gave a fake wince, then looked at Hiccup with wide eyes. When he touched her, she shouted again. "Oww!" She howled. Hiccup felt his heart drop.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Hiccup's eyes were filled with remorse and dolor. Astrid looked up at him, her face fearful. Hiccup began to panic, worrying that something might actually be wrong. Before he could do anything, he felt a strong force on his chest.

Astrid grabbed him, then kicked him over her body, making him land hard on his back. "Boys, they fall for anything." She said as she picked herself up.

Hiccup wheezed as he felt pain surge from his back on all sides. Astrid stood over his body, then placed her foot upon her chest. "Summit to me." She demanded. Hiccup gave a sharp smirk, then grabbed Astrid's leg. "A Chief never summits to his enemy."

With those words, Hiccup pulled Astrid down, making her fall on her stomach with a thud. Astrid growled as Hiccup lifted himself up. Astrid sprang back onto her feet as they both grabbed their weapons again. Hiccup knew that his wife was clever and cunning, it would take more to knock her down and make her stay that way.

The two stared at each other, both circling around at a distance. Astrid looked at him, her axe held high. Her eyes were cold and fierce, as if she was really taking on an enemy. Hiccup's face expression was cool and calm, his sword dipped towards the ground.

The crowd of people grew in anticipation as their leaders continued to circle around each other. Hiccup wondered how long this was going to go on.

A few seconds later, he got his answer.

Astrid dashed up towards him, swing her axe near his arm. Hiccup stepped backwards, evaded each of her carefree attacks, then grabbed her forearm. With a quick turn, he threw Astrid over his shoulder. She collapsed to the ground, then rolled. In less than a second, she was back on her feet.

She charged at him once more, attempting to try and trick Hiccup again. She came face to face with him, then launched a series of punches. She punched him in his shoulder, in his stomach, then hit his fake foot with her axe, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"Owwww..." He said. Astrid held her axe up, pressing her foot against his chest again. "Yield before me!" She demanded. He began to cough, his arms falling horizontally. "I yield!" He said softly.

Astrid didn't look satisfied. She placed more pressure on his chest, her axe raised. "Say it louder! Scream it to the Gods!"

"I YIELD!" Hiccup said, using the last of his energy to shout his plea. Astrid released her foot from Hiccup's chest, then offered him a hand up. As the leaders faced the crowd, they erupted into loud praises and cheers.

Hiccup gently took Astrid's hand, a blush covering her cheeks. "Next time I wouldn't go so easy on you." He said.

"Really, that was you going easy? It seemed like you were, I don't know, giving it your all?" Astrid glanced at him sideways. Hiccup attempted to keep his face strong, but he loosened up and laughed. "This is why I love you." He said. While the entire village was looking, Hiccup pressed his lips against Astrid's.

Her eyes went wide for a second, but then she closed them, groaning as Hiccup bit her lower lip. She felt a tingling sensation as Hiccup moved away from her, his eyes bright. "You make me wish we weren't out in public." Astrid said slyly.

**~30 minutes later**

As everyone left out of the stands of the arena, Hiccup and Astrid met back with the dragon riders.

"That was a little stunt you pulled there Astrid." Fishlegs said.

"Which one, the one where she pretended like she was hurt or when she kissed Hiccup back?" Ruffnut asked.

"Both." Snotlout answered for Fishlegs

"Well, I for one say that Astrid cheated!" Tuffnut said, raising a finger in the air.

"And exactly how did I cheat?" She sneered.

"Every viking knows that in a duel, you don't use your fist!"

"Tuff, it wasn't a real duel. And by the way, when I said bring the dragon riders, I didn't mean the ENTIRE VILLAGE!"

Tuffnut stared blankly at Astrid. "Uh, but everyone in the village has a dragon."

Astrid was about to say something back, but then two dragon cries interrupted. Hiccup gazed up and realized that it was the scouts. They left off early this morning in search for dragon hunters. As they landed, the two females jumped off their back.

"Nothing." The taller one said. "There are no dragon hunters around our perimeter. I can say that we are safe for now." Hiccup felt a sigh of relief. "That's the best news I've heard all week." He said. The two girls smiled.

"Even better than when I told you that Tuffnut set dinner on fire?" Snotlout asked. "No Snotlout, when you told me that, my day was practically ruined." Hiccup said. "You should be happy," Tuffnut said. "Burning dinner means that we got to live another day."

He leaned in close to Hiccup. "Between you and me, Gobber sucks at cooking. I think I found his tooth in my soup yesterday." "Ohhhh okay Tuffnut, I did not need to know that." Hiccup said, pushing him away. Astrid laughed as Hiccup shuddered at the thought. "We will be on high patrol tonight Chief, so we should be heading off." The taller said.

"Oh, of course." He said. "Carry on you two." The girls nodded, climbed back onto their dragons, then lifted off into the air. The riders watched as the two girls disappeared, then Fishlegs spoke up. "I promised Meatlug I would clean between her paws, so I should get going too. Can't break a promise to my dragon."

Hiccup nodded as slowly one by one the dragon riders began to dismiss themselves to do their own activities. After a few minutes, it was only Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup stared at his wife, then leaned against her. "So, do you wanna go and do something?" He asked.

"I was hoping that we could maybe-." Astrid's voice was cut off by a villager coming towards Hiccup. "Chief, Chief, I need you right away! It's an emergency!" The female wailed. "Okay, okay, just calm down." He looked over at Astrid.

"It's okay, we will find some time together soon I hope." She said. "I'll meet you back in the room later." Hiccup said. Astrid felt a tingle of mischief in his voice. "Of course." She said. With that, the villager gave a respectful bow towards Astrid, then led Hiccup away.

_***This is a note for all concerns. People have wondered what happened to my other stories and why they were deleted. The truth is, someone somehow hacked into my account without me knowing and deleted them. By the time I secured my account, I could only recovery two of my stories. So I decided to just start again and try to make my stories better than before. **_


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Hiccup finished helping out the young vikings, the sun had completely sank from the sky, the moon in replacement. After everything today, the only thing that Hiccup was looking forward to was seeing Astrid. It was like he felt all his energy come back and the sun would shine through the darkness when he was around her. She was the only reason why he felt like waking up in the mornings.

Hiccup quietly entered his house, and climbed up the stairs. When he came to his bedroom door, he realized that the door the was cracked open. Secretly, he pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside. He looked around for a second, then smiled as he saw Astrid.

She was standing right in front of the window, her gaze drawn on to the moon. It shined, lighting up the entire sky. The stars twinkling along with the beauty, the moon's ray reflecting into their room. Astrid slouched her body against it, resting her weight on her elbows. Hiccup was surprised to see that she hadn't noticed that he was in the room.

Taking advantage, Hiccup timidly walked towards her, careful not to make the floor boards squeak. Soon, he was standing right behind her. He wondered whether he should kiss her, or cover her eyes. He thought about each option for a split second.

Cover her eyes might lead to him getting hurt because she would be defending herself, so a kiss was a safer thing to do. He stopped breathing, then pressed his lips against her cheek. He heard her gasp, and her muscles tense. Hiccup felt his heart drop, but he showed no sign of fear. After a few seconds later, Astrid's body loosened, and she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck, careful to not break the kiss.

What seemed like for eternity, the two finally broke their kiss. Astrid stared at him, her eyes bright. "You know I was about to attack you right?" She asked. Hiccup looked at the floor sheepishly, not able to hide a blush. "Well, I wanted to surprise you." He said. Astrid arched an eyebrow. "Then, I loved your surprise." She said. She kissed him again, but on the forehead this time.

Hiccup felt his heart flutter, lust in his eyes. Astrid stared into his eyes longingly, her skin turning a bright red.

After an awkward moment of silence, Astrid spoke. "You know Hiccup, with Drago gone, I doubt that we will have any more trouble with dragon hunters." She said. "Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "I finally feel like I can let my dragon roam free without having to worry about being captured. Drago being gone is probably the second best thing that could have happened."

Astrid gently bumped Hiccup. "Then what was the first?" Hiccup pressed his lips against hers again, then pulled away. "You becoming my wife of course." Astrid felt her heart swell with happiness, then she pressed her body against his. "Hiccup." She said. "Yes?" He asked warmly. "I've been thinking for a while, and well, it was going to have to happen one day.."

Hiccup eyed her, but he didn't interrupt. Astrid felt her body become hot. "Someone is going to have to take the Chief spot when we are gone.." "You mean dead?" He asked. Astrid nodded. "And, there couldn't be a more perfect timing. Everything is great, at the worse, we have to worry about the twins destroying everything."

Hiccup looked at her puzzled. "Um, Astrid, I don't understand what you are asking." Astrid felt awkward even thinking it in her mind, let alone saying it out loud. "I was hoping, if you were okay with it, that we could have a baby.." Her voice trailed off as she said the last word. "A baby?" Hiccup said. Astrid pushed away from him, not wanting him to see that she looked flustered.

Before she could speak again, Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to lie to you Astrid." He began. Astrid prepared herself for the boot. The boot that was going to crush her entire heart like a roach when Hiccup said no.

"I've been thinking about the same topic as well.." He admitted. "I knew I should have never- wait what?" Astrid turned around to look at Hiccup, pure disbelief in her eyes. Did he really just say, she thought to herself. "I never thought that you would be okay with the idea. I didn't think that you were ready yet, and I would never forgive myself if I forced you to do something that you didn't want."

Looks like Astrid didn't have to get the boot after all.

"Hiccup, you should have told me." Astrid said, coming close to him. "I've been picturing our kid the moment I said "I do" at the wedding." Just as the words came out her mouth, Hiccup lifted her up and spun her around in a tight circle. Astrid noticed that there was a small glimmer of happiness in his eyes, a look that she hasn't seen Hiccup make in a long time.

He lowered her back down towards the ground, then gave a steamy kiss. Astrid kissed him back, her hands gripping the tiny braids in the back of his auburn hair. The two love birds parted, their breath taken away.

There was another weird silence, but this time, Hiccup broke it. "So, not to rush anything, but when do you want to.. Um, you know?" Astrid bit the bottom of his lip, her heart beating in a way like never before. She gave a sly smile, then pulled him close.

"Now." 


	4. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE ENTIRE HICCSTRID LEMON! **_

Hiccup quickly dashed towards the door to lock it, then just barely closed the window, allowing the light from the moon to shine inside the room. The pure, shimmering white rays reflected onto the floor and shined upon the bed. Astrid gave a passionate smile, moving closer to Hiccup. Her heart thumped hard, as if it could soar out her chest.

Hiccup stared at his pulchritudinous wife, his gaze not leaving her for a second. For so long he has longed for this moment. For the moment that he could finally make love to his stunning wife. He felt his heart beat hard and fast while the rest of his body felt warm and funny.

Astrid leaned in, closing her delicate eyes and pressing her lips against Hiccup. Hiccup drew her in with the same amount of energy, her small lips making his tingle. He closed his eyes, imaging all of the pleasurable things that Astrid might do to him. All of the refined things he would do to her.

What seemed for an eternity, Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss. Astrid's ice crystal blue eyes stared deep into Hiccup's jaded green eyes, then she grabbed Hiccup's tender hand. Following his wife's lead, he collapsed with her onto the bed. Astrid laid on top of Hiccup, lowering her face down towards him.

The two closed their eyes, preparing for another kiss. Hiccup felt his heart leap straight into his throat as he felt Astrid brush her lips against his once more. A pleasant, warm feeling that burned with pleasure and desire. He wrapped his hands around her thin waist, pulling her even closer towards him.

Astrid ran her hands up and down Hiccup's toned chest, making him groan a little. She nipped the top of his lip, then licked the bottom. She pressed her tongue tighter against him, asking for permission. Without hesitation, Hiccup parted his mouth, allowing Astrid's soft tongue to slip in.

She placed her head down even lower until their foreheads were touching, and she began to savor the inside of her spouse's mouth. He tasted of warm yak milk, but sweeter. She licked the sides, then the roof, a low moan escaping from his mouth.

After a few more minutes, Astrid pulled her tongue out of Hiccup's both, her breath taken away. She panted for a second, then whispered Hiccup's name.

"Hiccup." She said, lust burning inside her.

"Yes my love?" He asked.

"I want you, more than anything, more than anyone in this world. Make love to me."

Astrid's eyes had a dazzling glimmer in them, putting Hiccup into a sexual trance.

Hiccup kissed her one more time, now knowing how far his love for Astrid could go. He knew that there was no limit, and there was nothing in this Archipelago that was going to stop him now. "I want you too, right here, right now." Hiccup finally said at last.

He tugged at her clothes, but Astrid gave a mischievous glance. "No, just watch me." She said.

With these words, Astrid lifted her body up and stepped onto the floor. Hiccup sat up in the bed, his eyes practically glued on her.

Astrid slowly began to undress herself, one piece of clothing at a time. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, allowing it to glide down towards the floor. Hiccup moved forward in the bed, his eyes wide. Astrid smiled, then began to fumble with the pink laces of her bra. She slowly allowed it to slip down her body, revealing her soft cream twins. She narrowed her eyes, then turned the other way so that Hiccup could only see her backside.

He bit his lip, but he didn't dare move.

Realizing that she had him where she wanted him, she pulled down her skirt and leggings, the clothing crumbling to the floor. She kicked off her boots until she only remained in her underwear. Hiccup would only see her bare white skin of her back, shining and glistening in the moon light. He felt like he was about to lose his mind. This was torture, not being able to rub his hands or even butterfly kiss her along that lean, elegant body. Hiccup wondered how long it would take before he couldn't fight the will to stay on the bed any longer.

She turned back towards him, then slowly began to drop underwear along with her skirt and leggings. Hiccup didn't dare blink as she began to drag her underwear farther, and farther down her smooth legs. Hiccup felt a certain area become hard as he stared at the naked body of Astrid.

He stared at each and every curve, every shape, her hairless skin... She was absolutely perfect. "Astrid, baby you truly are beautiful.." His voice light as he breathed his words.

Astrid blushed, coming near him. "Now, I want some eye candy too." She said. "Don't keep me waiting, we only have all night. Would be a shame to waste it."

Hiccup wanted to tell her that she almost made him rip his mind apart, but instead, he gave a careful smile. "I heard waste is bad."

Hiccup stood up, trading places with Astrid. He stood, a flushed look on his face. He felt his body heat up as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. Astrid laid on the bed, her womanhood throbbing as she watched Hiccup quickly undress himself. In just a few short minutes, Hiccup was standing in front of Astrid, his body as bare, just like when he was a newborn baby.

Astrid didn't take her eyes off his large member, drinking in the sight. He might have been skinny, but he did have a very nice looking body. He slowly came towards her, collapsing on the bed beside her. He kicked off his fake leg, showing the nub that had been left from his injury. "You look..." Astrid said. She couldn't even find the right words to describe Hiccup. "Sexy..." She said after a moment.

He blushed a little, then pulled Astrid close to him on the bed. He laid on top of Astrid, not daring to waste even one second of this night. He slowly began to cup and hold her boobs, caressing them slightly. Astrid closed her eyes, giving a soft moan. "Ooooohhh.." She whimpered, arching her back some.

Hiccup moved her cream twins in a circle like pattern, rubbing her erect nipples. She held him closer towards her, her body feeling like it was on a blissful blaze. Hiccup continued to play with her nipples as Astrid moved her hands down Hiccup's masculine chest.

After about 20 minutes, Hiccup released Astrid's boobs. He looked at her, a sly look shining in his eyes. Astrid gave a shudder of solace as Hiccup began to butterfly kiss her, starting from the top. Hiccup pressed soft, delicate kisses on her forehead, then moved down towards her ear. She gave a quiet moan, her heart pounding hard and fast.

He continued to kiss all the way down her body until he came to the area between her legs. Astrid noticed that he stopped, then slowly began to part her legs. Hiccup neared his face closer towards her womanhood; Astrid felt her thighs tremble as he breathed on her private.

Hiccup began to sniff at her area, his nose touching her sweet, pink lips of her pussy. Astrid tried her best to stay calm, but her best wasn't enough. Her thighs began to shake noticeably, her region throbbing. Hiccup noticed this activity, then placed his face right in between her legs.

Astrid gave a loud cry of shock and she felt her stomach turn. Hiccup placed his tongue deep inside of her, licking the walls of her vagina. Astrid felt her muscles tense and her entire body arch as he continued to suck and lick on her. She drew a hand towards the back of his head, forcing him to lick deeper inside of her.

"Yesssss...ohhhh...ohhhh...OHHHH...My...GODSSSS! Don't...stop...don't..." Astrid felt her eyes close, her breath becoming harsher. Hiccup continued to lick, his tongue swirling around her clit. Astrid's private was sweet like sugar. The lips of her vagina were soft as rose petals, her clit was huge and the sweetest part of her pussy.

Hiccup placed his hands on her thighs as Astrid began to moan. He continued to brush his lips against her private, he could feel her insides throbbing. He knew that he had Astrid.

Astrid suddenly felt herself reaching her climax, as though she could burst any minute. "Hiccup...I'm about to cum!" She cried, feeling her heart beat faster, her blood pressure increasing. Hiccup began to suck harder, eating her clit and her pussy until she cummed in his mouth.

Astrid felt her body calm down a little, but the heat from the room remained. Hiccup greedily licked up all her warm juices, not allowing a single drop to go to waste.

He pulled his head from Astrid's legs, pressing his body upwards to look at her. Her entire face was red, but her harsh breath was beginning to calm down some. Little did she know that this was far from the end of their sexual night.

Hiccup scooted towards a dresser, placing a vanilla scented lotion his organ, then returned back towards Astrid's area. He slipped a finger in, twisting and twirling it inside of her, making her moan for a brief second. He grabbed his 8 inch, placing the head near her vagina.

"Astrid," He said as he climbed onto her naked body. "I love you." He pushed his penis slowly into her opening. Astrid gasped as Hiccup entered her, a few moments passed her lips as she gripped the bed sheets. Hiccup continued to slide into her until he felt her virginity barrier. Astrid shifted uncomfortably as his penis touched it.

He kissed her on the cheek, then pressed himself inwards. Astrid winced, her body swiveling around to try and control her pain. Hiccup quickly pulled out, his eyes worried that he was hurting her. Astrid gave a sharp gasp, then looked back at Hiccup. She gave a reassuring nod, then Hiccup slowly pressed himself inside of her again.

The pain wasn't as bad as before, but Astrid could still feel it. When Hiccup had fully entered, her pain slowly began to die away. He thrusted once, looking back up at Astrid. She gave a calm smile as he thrusted into her again. In less than a second, the pain was completely gone, only leaving pleasure.

Hiccup knocked his hips against Astrid's smaller body, a moan escaping both of their throats. Hiccup gradually began to bump against his love life faster, Astrid doing the exact same. She threw her hands around his shoulder as the two moved in perfect sync. Hiccup made it is goal to feel every single part of Astrid's private and to make sure Astrid felt the most pleasure of all.

Astrid began to pant and moan as her and Hiccup knocked their bodies together. She continued to run her hands down Hiccup's chest, wrapping her legs around Hiccup's body as she straddled him. His soft, tender hands were holding her tight, her private throbbing as she felt Hiccup move inwards and outwards.

Hiccup began to thrust inside Astrid faster and harder, his moments swift and fluid. He felt the sweat drip from his forehead and run down his neck. He never wanted this moment to end as he flexed in titillation, his heat beat increasing, and his muscles contracting.

Hiccup has longed for this ever since the Red Death Ages. Since the moment he met Astrid, he knew he loved her. Tonight she would fall asleep satisfied.

Astrid rhythmically continued to buck hard into Hiccup. Her hair quickly becoming drenched with sweat as she felt her body move back and forth. "Ohhhh...yesssss...don't...stop...never...stop. this.. feels..like...Valhalla...YESSS! OHHHHHHHHH! HICCUP! YES!" Astrid began to scream.

Hiccup felt the world disappearing as he continued to thrust inside of Astrid. His mind was gong a mile a minute and he could barely focus. All he could think about was the immense pleasure he was feeling. Hiccup began to wonder how long it would take before the pleasure peaked.

The two had not known how much time had passed, but Astrid began to fell her final peak. She was hoping that it would just go away, the pleasure was too good to stop now. She held Hiccup's body close, feeling as if she was about to break. "Hiccup...oohh..oh...gods..." Every thrust, stroke, and bump was building up, and now she couldn't ignore it.

Hiccup felt his body heating up quick, feeling as if he was about to release. He had to make sure this would be a night to remember. He felt his penis jerk, knowing that it was time for him to spill his sperm.

Astrid could no longer hold back. "HICCCUPPPPP!" She shouted as she felt her vagina throb when the liquid spilled from her opening.

In the same moment, Hiccup felt Astrid's vagina walls enclose around his organ, then gripped her tightly. "ASTRIDDDDDD!" He released himself, cumming hard and spilling his seed with ease.

The two laid on the bed breathless, the sweat on their bodies sticking together like glue. Hiccup waited until his breath calmed, then rolled over to lay on the other side of Astrid. The blonde hair female curled her head into Hiccup's bare chest.

"That was amazing.." She breathed. Hiccup placed a hand on his wife's naked body, a shiver of pleasure shot up his spine at the thought. "Yeah, it really was." He kissed her on the forehead, both of their bodies warm.

"I can't wait to see our child," Astrid said. "And I hope that we will have another night like this one." Hiccup gave a soft laugh as he grabbed the blanket and tossed it over their bodies. "I love you Astrid, with everything I have." He said. Astrid smiled warmly. "I love you too." Together, Hiccup and Astrid fell asleep with each other in their arms. 


	5. Chapter 4

**~2 Months Later**

Astrid held her stomach as she weakly collapsed in front of the toilet yet again. Her hands trembled as she lifted up the lid, then began to empty her stomach of everything she had eaten.

For the past 4 weeks, Astrid has been doing this nonstop. She would have a sick feeling, throw up, then be normal for the rest of the day. She also realized that she had missed period twice, and it never seemed to come on. She was seriously beginning to wonder if something was really wrong with her.

She flushed the toilet, picking her body up. She grabbed a few pieces of tissue to clean up the mess around and on the toilet seat, then closed the lid down. She gave a weak sigh as she left out the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Immediately, the day after their sexual turned into chaos for Hiccup. With ice wind coming soon and no trade ships, he was trying to stack up as much food and water as possible. He had been consistently out and about, making sure that farmers were harvesting, the milk from yaks were being squeezed, and chickens were laying enough eggs.

Astrid wanted to help her spouse, she really did. As Chieftess, she should be right there along his side giving orders, but she barely had the strength to walk. She collapsed onto the bed, the only thing that she could feel was her heart beating uncomfortably.

Even though Hiccup was the one who put her to bed rest, he looked like he needed her. She could remember the way he was looking when she nearly fainted onto a cart of apples. He knew that something was wrong, and he knew that he couldn't keep her around. It pained both of them, and it pained Astrid even more just to remember the thought.

She just hoped that the rest of the dragon riders would be helping Hiccup out. A few seconds later, she regretted her thought. The only dragon rider that might actually "help" Hiccup was Fishlegs. He may not be like the rest of them, but he still had his ways too.

Astrid turned towards the window, looking that the sun's bright rays. It shined through the curtain, making her head pound. She winced, then turned her head away to face the other side of the wall. She laid in the room completely alone, not even a mouse to keep her company.

She wanted to ride Stormfly, or be with Hiccup. She wanted to do something other than this. This was torture in four walls.

Astrid suddenly thought of something, remembering that night again with Hiccup. There could be a possibility that she was pregnant. Maybe that would explain everything. Astrid felt her heart skip a beat at the thought. But how could she test it? She climbed out the bed, then looked up towards the window. She could get a perfect view of the huts on Berk, but there was only one that she was looking for.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes lock on the taller, medicine filled house with a staff near the door.

Of course, Gothi.

Astrid backed away from the window and left out the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She felt her strength come back as she made her way down stairs and back outside. As she stepped out of the house, she could hear Hiccup's commanding yells. He was pointing towards a storage hut, telling his men to move the food into it.

Astrid smiled at him even though he wasn't looking her way, then made her way to the western side of Berk, where Gothi's hut stood tall.

Astrid climbed up the stairs, thoughts racing through her head. What if she wasn't pregnant? What if she was just catching a mild fever? What would Hiccup say? She knocked on Gothi's door three times, waiting for the elderly woman to answer.

Astrid was just praying for a miracle.

Slowly, the wooden door creaked open, the small, plump old lady emerging from the darkness of her hut. "Hello Gothi." Astrid said, looking down to make eye contact with the healer. Gothi kept her same face, not speaking, not smiling, nothing. Astrid forgot that she wasn't much of a talker.

She cleared her throat as she continued. "I was hoping if you could give me a pregnancy test." She asked, her voice stronger than how she felt.

The ancient woman's eyes widen, grabbing her staff from the side of her door. She walked towards Astrid, then towards the dirt that was kept on the wooden floor boards outside. She began to draw a picture carefully, then paused to allow Astrid to look.

She gazed down at the picture, her face wrinkling up as she determined the meaning.

**(NOT PART OF THE STORY)**

_Back in medieval times, people used the Rabbit Test to see if a viking was pregnant. However, I'm using the traditional way to tell Astrid's pregnancy._

**(STORY CONTINUED)**

"You want me to pee in a cup?" Astrid guessed. Gothi nodded as she retreated into her hut. She softly motioned for the Chieftess to follow her, opening her door wider for Astrid to enter. Slowly, Astrid walked inside of Gothi's hut, and immediately she almost gagged.

It smelled like strong medicine and spit, the scent burned in Astrid's nose. Gothi held her hand out, telling Astrid to wait. Astrid stood completely still as Gothi walked through a hallway and returned with a small plastic cup and a small stick. She handed it to Astrid, then lead her into a bathroom.

Gothi gave her a small nod before closing the door, leaving Astrid all alone in the cramped room. She gave a deep sigh as she pulled her skirt and leggings down. She tugged her underwear until it slid down, then she held the cup underneath her private. Slowly, she began to release her urine into the cup, making sure none of it go on her hands or on her clothes.

After she finished, she sat the cup down, wiped her private, pulled up her underwear and her pants, and walked out of the bathroom. When she arrived back into Gothi's living room, she handed the cup to her. Gothi led her back outside, then held her hand to, telling Astrid to wait.

It seemed like she had been waiting forever for Gothi to return, but in a few minutes, she came back. She no longer had the cup in her hand, now only holding her staff. "So?" Astrid asked. Gothi's face showed no emotion, making Astrid lose hope a little.

She watched Gothi draw in the dirt, her eyes staring as she drew a small picture. She stood aside, showing it to Astrid. Astrid eagerly came forward to get a closer look, then began to study what the picture was saying.

Immediately, her heart skipped a beat. Happiness soared through her entire body, her cheeks becoming hot.

Astrid was pregnant.

_**Edit: You guys are so funny. Yes, I know that there were not any plastic cups in the medieval times, and I know that the toilets were not flushable. Thanks for the reviews though, love you all. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Astrid gave a loud squeal of delight as she read the picture again. Even Gothi had a small smile on her face, her dull eyes shining. "Thank you Gothi! Thank you!" She said. She gave Gothi a small hug, then dashed down the stairs. She couldn't wait to tell Hiccup, she knew that he could be overjoyed to hear the big news.

The afternoon sun was shining by the time Astrid was finally able to get to her husband. He had been so busy, his usual friendly face was covered in sweat and his eyes sullen into his face. Hiccup looked so exhausted after his long day, she wondered if he was going to be okay.

"Hiccup?" She said when she approached him. Hiccup glanced at her, his weak face brightening a little. "Hello Astrid," He said. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "How has your day been?" Astrid felt her smile die down along with the excitement as she listened to Hiccup's monotoned voice. "My day was good." She answered.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked. He placed his hand on a hut, almost falling down. Hiccup's jade green eyes were barely visible as his tough eyelids slid down. Astrid bit her lip nervously. "Yeah, yeah much better than earlier. Can't say the same about yourself."

Hiccup had his eyes closed completely, she could hear his soft breath. Whatever he had been through must have been hard. She stared up at the orange and yellow star, then looked back down at her feet. She thought that she should tell Hiccup about her pregnancy later, you know. When he actually had the strength to be happy about. If she had told him now, he would probably just shrug it off, just like he was doing to every little word coming out her mouth.

Astrid tugged at her husband, pulling him close to her body. "Let's get you into the bed." She said. "Before you collapse and sleep out here." Hiccup didn't answer her. His face was draped across her shoulder, his body going limp. "Gods." Astrid said. "Being a chief must be more work than he ever imagined."

By the time Astrid hauled Hiccup's body into their home, the moon was shimmering and shining again. It took every bit of Astrid's might to drag Hiccup up the stairs and lay him down. She didn't even bother trying to pull his boots off or anything like that.

She wondered why she hadn't gotten Stormfly to do this.

Her back and shoulder gave a painful ting as she stretched her muscles. She climbed into bed, laying right beside Hiccup. She looked down at her stomach, giving it a gently rub. Her stomach poked out a little more than usual, but she wasn't showing too badly. She pressed her head against the pillow, thinking of the wonderful memories that she would make with her baby girl or boy.

_Astrid tumbled through the dark thicket, her eyes searching in the darkness around her. She groaned, holding her stomach. Astrid's head was spinning like a top, her heart beating hard and fast. She looked down, her giant stomach heaving. _

_Deep gashes flowed down her arms and legs, her shirt completely tore into pieces. It was like she had been attacked, but why hadn't she felt the pain. _

_Just like that, it hit her head. Literally, something hard hit her. _

_Astrid was knocked over to lay on her side, her breath sharp and painful. Her stomach felt like it was about to burst, the blood was dripping onto the grass, staining it. She dug her hands into the grass, feeling the rich, moist soil underneath her fingernails. Tears began to run down her eyes, her face unbearably hot. _

_Why was she feeling pain? This was a dream. She was not supposed to feel pain in a dream. She felt her heavy body beginning to tremble again. _

_She attempted to push her body up, but her legs fell weak, forcing her to collapse hard onto the grass. She looked around, trees and darkness loomed over her. Their faces were wicked and scary. The trees had teeth, and the darkness was pulling on her. _

_Astrid drew another breath, but then she felt a hand wrap around her neck. She couldn't struggle, she couldn't move. She winced as the grip tightened. _

_She was forced to look at the man, straight into his red, cold eyes. _

_"Why did you do it Astrid?" The man questioned. Astrid felt like she was about to jump straight out her skin. She could recognize this voice, almost too well. Her heart began to speed up, sweat falling from her forehead. _

_This was the voice of Hiccup. _

_"Why did you get pregnant Astrid?" He asked. "Do you not understand what I have already had to burden with? Do you not know how much is already on my shoulders?!" Astrid gave a hard gulp, trying to pull Phantom Hiccup's cold, brute hands from her neck. It was like she wasn't even trying. The strength was too much for her to overcome. _

_"You cannot.. you WILL NOT have this baby. Another mouth to feed this the last thing I need." Astrid felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, her breath becoming thin. She was gaping for air, she could feel her vision begin to die away. "With it gone, things would be easier upon me. I don't want this baby, I don't need this baby. Get rid of it." _

_She have a huge swallow of air as Phantom Hiccup's hand released her throat. She felt her vision return, her eyes stinging with pain and sorrow. She rubbed them, her hands coming off wet. She no longer felt pain, she no longer saw darkness, she no longer saw anything but a red moon in the sky. _

_She slowly stood to her feet, staring up at the dusty, blood moon. It took up the entire sky, not even a star had enough room. Astrid held herself, looking downwards. Suddenly, her heart stopped. It stopped for a complete second, then sadness began to pour through her body. _

_Her giant stomach was gone. She was no longer pregnant. _

Astrid woke up, sweat drenched into her hair. Her heart was beating 400 times a minute, her eyes wide and fearful. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, then looked into the rested, clear eyes of Hiccup.

He looked concerned, almost scared. She noticed that his grip on her was tight, just like it was when he had her throat. "Astrid, are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't answer him.

"You were screaming, and crying. You were scaring me." He whimpered. Astrid looked at her husband, then looked her away. After her dream, she didn't know if she wanted to tell Hiccup that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell him a thing.

She cleared her throat, putting on a careful smile. "I just had a bad dream. That's all. Nothing you should be concerned about."

Hiccup looked like he didn't believe her for a second.

"Oh, okay then.." He said. "We should probably head off and continue trying to make sure everything is set for Ice Wind. That is, if you are feeling okay. I know the temperature drop could have caused a mild sickness."

Astrid shook her head. She hadn't even noticed that it was morning. She barely felt like she slept, however she wasn't going to tell Hiccup this. "I'm fine Hiccup, come on." She said. She pulled herself out of the bed, taking a quick look at her stomach. Still not noticeable, good.

When they were ready, the mates left out of their home and outside into the village. Almost as soon as they walked out, the two female scouts came running up to them. "Chief, Chieftess, we need you and the dragon riders right away!" The smaller one shouted.

"There's a new dragon hunter team, right near the Summer Currents!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Hiccup and Astrid both stared in pure disbelief at what the two scouts had spoken. Hiccup felt his body heat up, Astrid leaned closer towards him. "Do you have a head count? Do you know how many there are?" Hiccup asked immediately. "There were a least a dozen of them. All of them were on dragon back, forcing their dragons to attack the other ones."

Astrid felt her eyes widen, Hiccup face grew tense and hard. "Spiral, Twirl, get the rest of the dragon riders, tell them to saddle up and meet me and Astrid at Berk's shoreline." Spiral, the taller one, nodded. They both turned on their heels, then dashed off deeper into the village in search for the dragon riders.

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged worried glances, Astrid's heart thumping like a drum against her chest. Dragon hunters, just when they thought there were in the clear. The dragon hunters had returned, but not on their regular boats. Spiral and Twirl said they were on dragon back, and there were at least a dozen of them. She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of seeing those evil, cruel people again.

"Astrid." Hiccup said, interrupting the war zone that was going on in her mind. "We need to get Stormfly and Toothless, and save these dragons. Come on!" Hiccup grabbed her hand, the grip tight and hard. Astrid was forced to run with her husband, his strength becoming... She shuddered as she remembered the Phantom Hiccup from her dream.

"Wait Hiccup!" She said. He continued to run, calling Toothless and Stormfly's names. She felt her shoulder stinging with pain. "Hiccup, I have to tell you something!" She wailed again. She needed to tell Hiccup that she was pregnant. She couldn't go out there and risk her and her unborn baby's life. She wasn't even supposed to be riding dragons!

Hiccup continued to ignore her, making Astrid frustrated. She was about to get his attention again, but she felt her blood go cold.

If she told Hiccup, he would make her stay here on Berk. He would make her feel worthless, and he would be so overprotective. Astrid couldn't bare the feeling of knowing that the dragon riders needed her, but she couldn't be there to help. She shook her head, almost too glad that Hiccup wasn't listening to her.

She glanced down at her stomach, flat, just poking out a little. Hiccup wouldn't notice, and besides, she was sure that she could survive this one attack. Suddenly, she felt Hiccup release her hand as he paused in front of Stormfly and Toothless.

The night fury and the deadly nadder were both playing with each other. Stormfly used her tail to tease Toothless as he bounced over her harmlessly. He slammed into the ground, dirt and dust flying up. Hiccup and Astrid were almost too happy that they made their dragons keep their saddles on.

"Come on, we have no time to waste." Hiccup said. He motioned for the dragons to come near, then he climbed onto Toothless's back. Astrid lifted her body onto Stormfly, securing herself on her saddle. "Let's go bud, to Berk's shoreline!" He commanded.

Both dragons lifted up, flapping and sailing through the sky. Astrid flew close beside Hiccup, his face tense, yet unreadable. She was wondering what was going through his mind..

By the time Hiccup and Astrid arrived, the rest of the dragon riders were already waiting. They hovered their dragons in midair, looking down at them. Snotlout and Tuffnut both gave fake, long yawns. "What took you two so long?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Move out team, we have wasted enough time already." He took first lead towards the Summer Currents, Astrid and Fishlegs right behind him. "Wow, you guys show up late, then boss us around so you can try and cover it." Snotlout said.

"When will poor little Hiccup ever learn?" Tuffnut said. They lifted up with their dragons, following behind the rest of the dragon riders.

**~10 minutes later~**

When the riders arrived, Hiccup completely stopped Toothless as he stared at the sight right in front of him. Dragons were being corralled into tight circles, many different dragon species spinning around, roaring and growling at any dragon that tried to escape. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, then raised a hand up towards the riders.

"Alright team, these dragon hunters ride dragons, so we are going head on. Focus on breaking up the tight corrals, but do not hurt the dragons. Go!" With his words, the dragon riders split up, all of them trying to knock the hunters' focus away from the dragons.

Hiccup flew towards one of the largest dragon groups, Toothless gave a loud growl. This group was being controlled by three dragon hunters. They noticed Hiccup, then gave a loud code scream.

"Dragon riders!" One said. "They are trying to break the dragons apart!" "Show them no mercy, but don't take your eyes off these dragons for one second!" Another said. Hiccup watched as one dragon hunter flew towards him, the monstrous nightmare he were riding completely on fire.

"Aim for the rider Toothless!" Hiccup said. The night fury lit his mouth on fire, then shot a single plasma blast at the male's body. He evaded, gliding right past Hiccup. He turned his head quick, then felt pain coming from his back. The monstrous nightmare had used its tail to hit him. Hiccup nearly fell off of Toothless, but he quickly hauled his weight back onto his dragon's back.

The monstrous nightmare turned into a tight flip, the rider staring hard at Toothless. He gave a gasp that almost made Hiccup have a panic attack, then began to shout at the top of his lungs. "It's a Night Fury!" He began to alert the rest of his team. "Someone head back and get Chief and General! I'm sure they would want this dragon! GO! NOW!"

Hiccup watched as one dragon hunter, who was riding a deadly nadder, flew off and away. Her hair trailing behind her. Hiccup turned his head to look over at everything that was going on.

Astrid was launching spine shots in attempt to break the group of dragons that two dragon hunters were flying around. Swiftly, the dragon hunters would fire the attack back at them, destroying the spines before they even came close in contact. He could see the frustration and anger in Astrid's face as she continued to try and break what the hunter created.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were both catapulting fire at some other dragon hunters, but it was like they couldn't even feel the attacks. Hiccup watched as Hookfang projected a stream of fire at one hunter, but neither the dragon nor the rider hesitated. They continued to circle around, keeping the fearful dragons close together. No innocent dragon could escape.

The twins were spraying gas around the last dragon bundle, light it on fire. Hiccup watched as some dragons flew away fearfully, but the dragon hunters intercepted, chasing them back into the flock. Ruffnut gave a loud yell of irritation, Tuffnut staring blankly. "Um, why does it feel like this plan isn't working?" He asked.

Hiccup felt his heart race.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted from her dragon cluster. "These riders are too experienced, we can't break these dragons apart!"

"Astrid is making a good point!" Fishlegs agreed. "Every time separate them, the hunters corner them right back into place!"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, his face becoming hot.

He was about to protest, but a loud, terrifying dragon cry interrupted him. Everyone, including the dragon hunters paused as two dragons emerged from the clouds. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut's jaws dropped, and Hiccup felt like he wanted to fall off Toothless and pray to the Gods that he wouldn't save him.

Along with the deadly nadder, a titian wing, red and orange Typhoomerang soared through the clouds along with another dragon that was a little smaller. Hiccup didn't even know what kind of dragon that was...

"Forget the stray dragons! Let them go! Bring me the Night Fury and the Dragon Riders' Dragons!" The chief of the hunters boomed. 


	8. Chapter 7

Just as their chief commanded, the dragon hunters abandoned the dragon clusters, each of them flying away in different directions. Hiccup was nearly attacked by a horrified gronckle, the small dragon's gold and brown eyes cold and dark. He was lucky that he was able to flip out the way just in time.

Once all of the stray dragons cleared, only the dragon riders and hunters remained. The one with the most terrifying dragon, the chief, spoke loudly, his voice sending a shiver of fear up Hiccup's spine. "When you said that there was dragon rides, I thought you actually meant a challenge. Look at them! All of them!"

The dragon hunters' eyes fell on Hiccup, then Astrid, then Fishlegs, then Snotlout, then the twins. "Those fools are nothing but children. Look at that one!" The chief's hand pointed towards Snotlout. "My Inferior is bigger than him! You call me out of my house to battle with these pathetic fools?!"

The dragon hunters were quiet, but then Snotlout spoke up. "Who are you talking to?!" He snapped. "I bet that so called Inferior isn't twice as handsome as I am!" The Chief eyed him, but before he spoke, a female dragon hunter interrupted. "Chief," She said.

He held his hand up. "How dare you interrupt me?! I should have you thrown in a cage for bringing me here Forrest! You spoke as if we had serious problems on our hands! There are literally like three of them and over a dozen of you!"

The one named Forrest bowed her head. She was the female with the deadly nadder that had been sent to call him and the other female. She hadn't spoken a word, but her hazel eyes made sure that none of the dragons riders attempted to escape. Now that Hiccup thought about it, she looked kind of familiar.

"You must not have know who we are!" Astrid said. "We defeated Drago, and other dragon hunters in the past. You would have to be an idiot to take on us!" "Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed. "What Astrid said!"  
The chief gave a hearty laugh. "Talking to you dragon riders is like talking to a marble wall. You can insult it, but it never has anything good to say back."

Hiccup tighten his reins, but he bit his lip. He didn't dare say a word to this chief. He might be a leader too, but just by the look in his eyes, this chief wasn't someone he wanted to mess with. Just listening to the way he talks to his own tribe, it made him feel sympathy for them.

"That's enough with meaningless conversations!" A loud female shouted. Hiccup noticed that it was the girl that was hovering beside the chief. She must have been the General, or maybe Chieftess. He couldn't tell for sure. "Your Chief gave you an order when we first arrived. Get the Night Fury and the Dragon Riders' dragons. Do not make us repeat ourselves again!"

For a second, the dragon hunter hesitated, but only for a second. Just in a blink of an eye, a razor whip began to fly towards him. Hiccup quickly pulled up, just barely missing the dragon's blue trail of fire. She flipped her dragon to follow him, the sound of the dragon's wings echoing in his ear.

Her dragon gave a loud cry, then shot another stream of fire at him. He looked back, then quickly barrel rolled out of the way. "Stay still you vermin!" She shouted. Hiccup felt his heart pound. He turned to see how close she was towards him, then he felt his body fly forwards as Toothless hit something.

The female had been chasing him towards another dragon hunter, and Toothless came in contact with the dragon's bulky body. Hiccup felt himself fly out of the saddle as he began to fall down towards the open waters. "Toothless!" He shouted.

Knowing that Toothless couldn't fly without him, he fell down too, the dragon hunters attempting to catch the night fury. Hiccup looked over to see Astrid being overwhelmed by three dragon hunters, Hookfang was repeatably being hit by fire, the dragon roaring crazily, Fishlegs surrounded by dragon hunter to the point where he couldn't fly anywhere, and the twins were spraying smoke to make a diversion that didn't work.

There were too many of them. His friends couldn't take them on like this.

Right before he splashed into the water, Toothless caught him. He fixed himself into the saddle, then flew back up. He caught a glimpse of the dragon hunter leaders, neither one of them doing anything. They simply watched as the dragon hunters tortured his friends.

Hiccup was in a completely panic, his heart racing. He knew that if they stayed around, someone was going to get hurt. They had to retreat, they had to let them win this time. Right before he spoke, he felt the world around him tremble.

"What the?" He said. As the words slipped out his mouth, the tremors began to become more violent. The rocks on the ground was shaking, and the ocean waves began to crash and swirl. Hiccup had no idea what was going on.

"Oh no!" The chief said. "It's happening again. Nature wood Tribe, to me and General!" Fearfully, the dragon hunters left the dragon riders alone, all of them flying towards their retreating leaders. Hiccup saw this as a blessing from the Gods, then he flew away from the open ocean. "Dragon Riders, back to Berk!" He commanded.

Hiccup flew away from the open oceans, soaring over the land. The shaking hadn't stopped, not even a little bit. It was like Thor was raging; Hiccup could see how to land opened up, trees fell, rocks split in half. He was scared to think that this might be a horrible sign of something. Maybe it wasn't a blessing from the Gods. They were angry.

When Hiccup and the dragon riders returned back to Berk, he was happy to see that no serious damage had been taken upon Berk. At the most, there were holes in the rooftops and scorch marks. Those probably came from frighten dragons.

He saw his mother standing at the top of her staircase, then landed towards the bottom. He climbed off of Toothless as the rest of the dragons riders began to check on their own homes. "The S!" Snotlout shouted from a distance. "My house is ruined!"

He climbed up the staircase, greeting his mother as he reached the top. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Valka nodded, but her eyes were filled with confusion. "Nobody died or anything, but I do wonder what could have caused this." She said.

Hiccup shook his head. "It was like it just happened out of nowhere. One second we were trying to save dragons, the next we were fighting for our lives, then we felt the tremors. The land opened up, trees fell, and the ocean waves were violent."

Valka looked down at her boots, then past Hiccup. "Where's Astrid?" She asked. "She's right." He turned, then felt his eyes widen. She wasn't behind him. "Maybe she went to go check on the house..." He said, he felt his heart race once again. He hoped that they hadn't captured her or if she hadn't fallen in the ocean...

He waved goodbye to his mother as he climbed onto Toothless and soared towards his home. It looked completely the same before the attack, but there was no sign of her. "Where in Thor's name.." He suddenly heard a familiar squawk, his head turning quickly. Maybe something had delayed her.

Stormfly's eyes were wide as she landed towards Hiccup and Toothless. She began to run around in circles, flapping her wings. She looked panicked. "Stormfly, where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked the dragon. The female deadly nadder wouldn't calm down. Hiccup felt his blood go cold.

Something must have happened to Astrid.. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hiccup felt his entire body quiver as he climbed back onto Toothless and followed Stormfly. He knew that it was pretty dumb not to come with backup, but right now, he could barely think. His mind was going a mile a minute, just wondering what could have happened to his wife.

He could have sworn that he saw her behind him when they flew off. If something happened to her, then why didn't she scream? Why didn't she shout for help? It was all his fault, why hadn't he retreated sooner? Why did he think that he could actually win against all of those dragon hunters? There were over twenty of them, it was foolish in the first place.

Hiccup was just afraid that his naive, stupid personality had gotten Astrid seriously hurt or killed. He would never forgive himself if he found out that she was either or.

He allowed his thoughts to go to rest as Stormfly led him over an island, a destroyed island. Trees had fallen, the land had cracks in it and it opened up, bushes were crushed, boulders were now merely pebbles, and there were dead bodies of dragons and humans.

"They must have been killed during the Gods' Rage..." Hiccup said, his voice as light as a feather. He felt his heart fall deep into his stomach as he continued to follow Stormfly to wherever she was leading him. If this mighty dragons didn't survive, Hiccup wasn't sure if Astrid would too..

No! He would not think like that. Astrid was strong, stronger than anybody else that he had ever known. She was still alive, she had to be. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. There would be no world. He felt his mind crumble again, his muscles tensing.

Out of nowhere, Stormfly began to dive down, right near a fault line. Hiccup looked at Stormfly, then felt like he was about to have a heart attack. "Stormfly, please don't tell me she fell through.." The dragon landed right beside the line, her face worried. "Oh my Gods..." He said.

He quickly dived down, landing right beside Stormfly. He jumped off of Toothless, then dipped his head down to look inside of the Earth's wound. "Astrid? Astrid! Are you down here!?" His words echoed, but it was so dark inside of the hole. The sun was shining bright, but not where Astrid was..

"Hiccup?" She finally called back. "Is that you?" Hiccup felt his heart soar. "Yes, it's me Astrid. Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes Hiccup, I'm fine. But I can't climb out. It's too high." She said back. Hiccup reached for his fire lit sword, then shined it down to see Astrid.

Towards the far right of the Earth's wound, Astrid was curled up into a small ball. She didn't look or seem injured, but she was terrified. She looked up at the red light, then stood up. She walked towards the center, her eyes glued onto his sword.

"Help me Hiccup!" She cried out. The fault line was just as deep as it was long. However, the space was so narrow. Stormfly, nor Toothless would be able to fit through there, let alone fly. He looked at Stormfly, then back at Toothless.

"Stormfly, see if your tail can reach Astrid." Hiccup said. He gave two hand motions, his eyes staring at the dragon. Stormfly walked over towards the Earth's wound, then allowed her tail to fall in. Hiccup watched to see how far it could go, but he felt his hard thump harder when the dragon's tail didn't even get halfway down there..

Toothless's tail was no longer, actually, it was shorter. He couldn't use the dragons to save Astrid. He crouched down to look at her face, misery filled her eyes. "It's going to be okay Astrid." He reassured her. "I will get you out of here."

She nodded, but Hiccup could tell that she was trembling. He needed a new idea, but what could he do? He didn't want to leave her, not when she was scared and alone down there. A cool breeze blew through Hiccup's hair, but it was not helping his body heat.

On the inside, he was completely panicking.

He sat down to think for a minute, but he made sure Astrid could see him. She was laying down again, but her head was still arched to look up at her husband. Hiccup was about to get started on new ideas when he heard two loud dragon cries.

"Aww, what the Thor!" He shouted.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"We've got company!"

Astrid gave a soft shiver, but terror filled her eyes.

"I'll be right back!" He promised.

"Be careful Hiccup!" Astrid said.

He nodded, then sprang back up. He climbed on Toothless, then pointed at Stormfly. "Make sure nothing hits her while she's down there." He commanded. Stormfly gave too squawks, then stood defensively near the Earth's Wound. He lifted up quickly, flying straight towards the two dragon hunters.

He remember one of them. The female with the Razor Whip. She was the one who chased him right into another dragon hunter's dragon. She was fast and cunning, but right now she looked concerned.

"Hold on, stop Toothless!" Hiccup said. His dragon paused in midair, right in front of the two females. They looked at him, but they didn't try to attack. Instead, they exchanged worried looks. Hiccup studied both of them, then gasped. He may not have known who the first female was, but he definitely knew who the second one was.

She was the one with the mysterious dragon, also known as the General of the Tribe. Her hazel eyes sparkling, her auburn hair pulled back into long outward curls with one side tucked behind her ear. Hiccup could not believe who was truly looking at.

"Onixa?" 


	10. Chapter 9

Onixa stared back at Hiccup, her eyes filled with misery and confusion. "Hiccup?" She questioned, titling her head to the side. "Onixa!" He said, his voice becoming a little more cheerful. He guided Toothless over towards her, their eyes meeting.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said. "How have you been?" Hiccup shrugged. "Could be better..." He said. Onixa nodded. "General, are you implying that you actually know this boy?" The female beside her said. Her razor whip's eyes were glued directly on Toothless, a low growl escaping the dragon's throat.

"Yes, Silver. This is my cousin Hiccup." Onixa said. "Hiccup, this is Silver. One of the members from my tribe." Hiccup gave a soft smile as the female waved. She had cream colored skin, long black hair with silver highlights, and gray-blue eyes. Her eye shadow was a whitish, grayish color, and her lips were pink and rosy. She seemed like she was in love with the color silver.

"Now, my dear cousin. I know that you are not here to talk to me for no reason. What is it that you want?" Onixa asked. Hiccup bit his lip, then stared at Onixa's dragon's tail. It was long and wiry, longer than any dragon's tail that he has ever seen. It was sharp like a razor whip's, and had spines like a deadly nadder. He seriously began to wonder what kind of dragon this was.

"Hiccup?" Onixa asked, her voice more harsh. "Yeah, sorry. I was just looking at your dragon.." He said. The dragon gave a soft purr, it's tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I know that you haven't seen me in a while, but I need your help."

Onixa eyed his curiously. "What do you do this time Hiccup? You are always putting yourself in some kind of trouble." He rubbed the back of his head shyly. "It's not me. It's.. It's my wife. Astrid. She fell in the fault line, and I can't get her out. I was hoping that you could help."

"General, we don't have time for this.." Silver said also immediately. "Chief said that we need to be back soon. We have to find Dove." "Did you not forget that I am the secondary leader?" Onixa asked. "No General, but we can't just go out of our way to help someone you don't even seem close with."

Onixa looked at Hiccup, his eyes sorrowful. "Please Onixa. If you do... then I'll help you find Dove. Me and Astrid will. Four sets of eyes are better than two." He pointed out. Silver looked at her General. She gave a defeated sigh, then nodded. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat.

"I wonder if you would have lost your foot if I had been around." Onixa said as she flew towards the fault line. Silver allowed Hiccup to go in front of her, then she followed after him, keeping a distance. The three dragons landed, and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless. Onixa and Silver climbed off their dragons, following Hiccup.

He looked down to see Astrid still huddled into the corner, her eyes staring upwards. She stood as she saw Hiccup, but then her muscles tensed as she saw the other two girls approach. "Hiccup! Behind you!" She shouted.

Onixa and Silver looked down into the hole, then back at Hiccup. "How did she manage to fall down here?" Silver asked. "I don't know, and I honestly don't care either. Let's just get her out so we can find Dove." Hiccup watched as Onixa whistled for her dragon, then waved her hand in a series of complicated patterns, as if speaking to her dragon in sign language.

"Uhh, what is she doing?" Hiccup asked Silver. "Her dragon is deaf. She has to talk to him with hand motions." She answered. Hiccup nodded as he continued to watch Onixa. Her dragon grunted, then lowered his tail down towards the hole. Onixa watched as it came close to Astrid, but her dragon's tail wasn't long enough.

"Dang it." Onixa said. "Okay Hiccup. Time for suicide. Slide down Arrow's tail and save your wife." "Why why why is it suicide?" Hiccup asked. "Uh, maybe because you have to slide...and his tail is made out of the razor sharp scales." "Well, why can't you tell him to pull his tail back up?" Hiccup questioned.

"I'm sick of you." She said. Suddenly, Onixa grabbed Hiccup and held him over her head. "Woah, when in Thor's name did you get so strong?!" He asked. She walked towards the hole, and threw Hiccup down there.

"ONIXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup screamed as he felt his body flail through the air. Right before he hit the ground, he was able to grab onto Arrow's long, needle sharp tail. It hurt just holding it. "You alive?" She asked. "Yeah..." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, now save pain in the ass." She said. "Her name is Astrid." Hiccup smirked. "Her name doesn't sound any different from when I said it." Onixa said. Hiccup could hear Silver snickering from up above. "Of all people it had to be Onixa..." Hiccup thought.

He turned, and smiled as he saw Astrid. She walked towards him, her eyes wide. "Thank Thor you are okay!" He said. He held a hand out for her to reach. She gently tugged on his hand, then pulled her body up. He wrapped her gently into his arms, then looked up at Onixa.

"Okay, pull me up!" He said. Onixa nodded, then waved towards her dragon again. Slowly he began to pull his tail up, Hiccup held Astrid as tightly as possible as he felt himself lift out of the hole. The moment his head breached back into the sunlight, he tossed Astrid over first, then allowed himself to climb out.

"Thank you Onixa." He said. "You too Arrow." The dragon purred, despite the fact that he couldn't hear. Silver stared down at Astrid, then back at Hiccup. "Looks like we will be heading off on our own." She said. "Uh, your funny. That was not part of the deal." Onixa said. "No, I'm serious General! Look!" She said.

Onixa looked down at Astrid, noticing a red spot right near her stomach. She must have hurt herself when she fell down. "Astrid!" Hiccup said. He pushed Silver out of the way, then stared down at his wife. Sure enough, she was bleeding near her stomach.

"I'm sorry Onixa, but I have to get her to Gothi. You two will be okay right?" Onixa stared up at the sunset, then back at Hiccup. "Of course, I mean, what can I say other than Pain in the Ass has a terrible choice in men." Astrid looked up at her, but she didn't say anything. Ever since the whole incident, she had been quiet.

"That's talk for we understand." Silver said. "Shut up Silver, I know what I meant to say." Onixa said as she climbed back onto Arrow. Silver climbed back onto her Razor Whip, and they both nodded. "Thanks Onixa. For helping." Hiccup said. "Of course. See ya."

Both females lifted up, flying off in search of their lost team mate. Hiccup's eyes fell on Astrid, her eyes were barely opened. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" He asked. "I'm fine Hiccup." She quickly reassured. "No you are not. Come on, we have to let Gothi check you out." He said.

Astrid was about to protest, but instead she released a pain gasped. Hiccup quickly pulled Astrid onto Toothless, forcing Stormfly to fly riderless. He held her tenderly in his arms as Toothless flew off and back to Berk.

**Name Pronunciation:**

**Onixa: (O - NIC - SA )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: Astrid is 3 months pregnant**

Astrid felt her heart beat 300 million times a second as she stayed curled up into Hiccup's arms. He was going to find out. He was going to find out today. Hiccup would find out that she was pregnant, then her life would change forever. She broke into a sweat at just the thought.

He was going to make her get rid of it. Just like her dream said.. She couldn't bare the thought. Why did that Silver person see her wound? Why did she have to say something? Astrid was just fine faking it until she healed. Everyone was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Hey Astrid, how are you holding up?" Hiccup whimpered, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm fine Hiccup. Really, I am.." She said, her voice stronger than she felt. Why couldn't someone have fallen into that fault line? Why didn't Onixa fall into that hole?" It literally could have been anyone, but no. It just had to be her.

"How did you fall in that hole anyways?" Hiccup's asked. "I was so worried when I found out that you were not with me." Astrid gave him a sideways glance, then drew a small breath. She was about to talk, but instead she winced, holding her side a little. Hiccup held her a little tighter, then gently kissed her forehead.

"Never mind. You can just tell me when you are feeling better." He said. "Don't worry, we are almost to Berk. We will make sure Gothi cures you right up." Astrid nodded, curling her lips into a weak smile, deep down inside though, she knew the horrible truth.

Hiccup didn't want this baby, and it was so obvious. He never even asked if she was pregnant, nor did he ever show any concerns that she might be. Had he forgotten all about their sexual night? The night that was supposed to be one to remember? She could fell her heart sink into her stomach.

Her thoughts began to flood her brain, but she was trying to think of any possible positive outcome to this. Maybe she was just over thinking. There was nothing that said that she would absolutely have to reveal the secret. It wasn't like Gothi could talk anyways. If she even drew a picture that LOOKED like a baby, Astrid could ruin it. Or maybe she would throw her staff.

She would do one of the two.

Her final thoughts were finally interrupted by the landing of Toothless and Stormfly near Gothi's hut. The moon was shining high in the sky, cool breezes blowing. Dragon's were getting ready to slumber while some vikings began to close their windows and blow out fires. Astrid lost track of time. When you are worrying about your baby's and your fate, then it is hard.

Hiccup climbed off of Toothless, still holding Astrid in his arms. "Hiccup, put me down." She said. "I'm fine. This is really unnecessary." She was about to punch him, but she felt another sharp pain near her rib cage. She tried to hide her cringe from Hiccup, but she sadly still noticed.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. You could be on Death's Doorstep, and you would still say that you are fine." Hiccup said. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Fine, can you at least put me down then?" She asked. Reluctantly, Hiccup released Astrid from his arms, making sure that she gently placed her feet on the ground.

She felt dizzy from the moment she had to stand on her own, but she didn't say anything. She leaned against Hiccup as they made their way up the stairs and to Gothi's door. She placed one hand on her side as Hiccup knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

He lightly nudged her. "You're gonna be fine." "I'm already fine." Astrid replied back.

Slowly, the wooden door creaked open. The small, plump medicine lady groggily emerged from her hut, showing that she must have been asleep before they came. Hiccup quickly flashed a smile, then cleared his throat. "Um, hey Gothi.. So sorry to bother you, but Astrid seems to have a wound near her stomach, and I was just hoping you could check her out."

Gothi looked over at Astrid, noticing the bright red blood that stained her shirt. Feebly, she nodded, motioning for Astrid and Hiccup to come in. Astrid felt her heart beat over 500 times as she walked inside the old woman's hut. It smelled no different then she remembered it to. Spit and Medicine. That's it.

Gothi told Hiccup to wait as she took Astrid into examination. He watched his wife disappear, and he felt his heart pace quicken. He didn't want Gothi to say something like she needed urgent care, or that she needed to stay in her house over night. What if Astrid's wound was incurable, and she would feel pain forever?

What if she died?

Hiccup began to pace around in the room, biting his fingernails. He need to stay calm, for Astrid. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. Besides, he could just be thinking the worse. He took deep breaths, then sat down on the floor.

His eyes were locked onto that door until it flew open.

**~30 Minutes Later**

What seemed to be like a decade, the door finally came back open, but only Gothi came through the darkness. Hiccup felt his heart drop as he looked at her face. What was she about to tell him? He was so scared. She tugged on his arm twice, then led him out her house.

"Wait, where's Astrid, what's wrong with her? Is it bad? Tell me? I can take it." Despite these words, Hiccup could already feel his voice breaking. After being led outside, Gothi grabbed her staff and began to draw a picture in the dirt.

Hiccup watched her every move, every curve, every mistake, and every line with desperation. When she finished, Hiccup could barely distinguish what the picture was trying to tell him. It was a picture of Astrid with a wound right above her stomach, but under her chest. Along side it was rocks and other pictures.

He had horrible guessing skills, but he would have to try his best.

"A rock attacked Astrid?" He said

Gothi shook her head.

"Astrid attacked the rock?

Gothi hit him with the staff.

"Owww okay sorry. A rock caused Astrid's wound?"

Gothi nodded.

"Okay, is it permanent. Will she be okay?"

Gothi scribbled out the picture, then drew a new one. This one was kind of a shock for Hiccup, but he had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean,_ they_ are okay? Who is_ they_?"

Gothi stared at him, puzzled. She suddenly drew another picture, a picture with Astrid with a huge stomach and a small baby inside. Hiccup felt his blood run cold. "Are you telling me what I think you are saying?" He asked.

Gothi held one finger out, then began to scribble some words. After a few more seconds, Hiccup looked down, and he felt his heart jump out of his chest. Gothi only communicated with pictures, but this time, for some reason, she drew out words. Actual words. Hiccup felt mix feelings as he read what Gothi wrote.

_**"Yes, Astrid is pregnant. She has been pregnant for 3 months now. She never told you? **_


	12. Chapter 11

Confusion and mystery began to spread across Gothi's face as Hiccup stared down at the note she had written. "Yes, Astrid is pregnant. She has been pregnant for 3 months now. She never told you?" He felt like he had been hit with a force as great as Thor.

Astrid has been pregnant for 3 months. For three months, she has been hiding this from him. Hiccup felt anger, sadness, and misery pulse through his body. Had she kept it a secret because she didn't want the baby? Or did she just not want him to know?

Hiccup was just utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say to Astrid, what to say to Gothi, or what to say to himself. He knew that something was off when she was just sick and then better out of nowhere. It all made sense now. He's notice that she had seemed a little distant from him now.

Gothi suddenly pulled on him again, showing the picture that she drew. Hiccup looked down, but he didn't say anything. It was just a simple picture saying that she needed some medication and that no serious damage was cause towards the baby.

Hiccup balled up his fist, feeling personally betrayed, once again. This isn't the first time that Astrid has kept a secret from him, yet he tells her everything. How could she do this to him? How could she?!

Gothi disappeared behind her door, leaving Hiccup to stand outside in the Moonlight. He closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't keep himself under control. He felt like he was just about to lash out.

After it seemed like forever, Gothi finally came back out with Astrid. Hiccup looked at her, then her stomach, then turned away. He couldn't even look at her in the same way.

Astrid noticed the way Hiccup looked at her, then her stomach. She immediately felt her heart sink deep. Gothi must have told him; she told him that she was carrying his baby. Now he was mad. He was angered that she was having his child.

Astrid felt her face heat up as she stared at Hiccup's flustered look. His face was boiling, his fist clenched. She didn't know whether she wanted to bother him or not.

They both walked back into their shared house, completely silent. Astrid looked at him, then looked away. She felt as if she was carrying a burden, not a baby.

Hiccup felt his heart beat a little harder as he stared off into the distance. The only question he had was why? Why would she do this to him? HIM, of all people..

As they arrived, Hiccup opened the door, allowing Astrid to go through first. He may be mad at her, but he still had respect and love for her. He just knew that the second he made it into the room, he was going to question her. Like crazy. She better have had a good excuse to why she didn't want to tell him about something as big as this.

Astrid walked past Hiccup, looking at him for a brief second. He hadn't even turned to look at her. He hadn't even smiled. He stood their with the door open with just that same, speechless face. She felt like she made a huge mistake.

Hiccup closed the door, and began to tread up the stairs with Astrid. Neither of them spoke a word, neither of them looked at each other. It was like a barrier was keeping them this way.

Astrid opened the door to the bedroom, and the two filed inside. Hiccup closed the door, then gave a loud huff.

"Astrid." He said.

She turned, feeling her heart pace quicken just at the look of his face.

He crossed his arms, held his chin high, and gave her a deadly stare. Never in her life has she seen him look this way.

"Why?" He asked.


	13. Chapter 12

Astrid stayed completely silent as Hiccup asked her the question. His hands were crossed over his chest, the evil and anger of his eyes sealed on her. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't do a thing. It was like he was human statue. Astrid felt her body quiver.

"Why what?" She asked, trying to seem completely blind of the entire situation. Fake it until she made it right?

Absolutely wrong.

"Why would you hide something as big as this away from me?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Hiccup, I didn't have a choice." Astrid whined.

"Oh you didn't?"

"No."

"Huh, sounds pretty funny to me. Seems like you really did."

"Hiccup."

"No Astrid. How could you?"

"Hiccup, I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"But you didn't."

Astrid watched as Hiccup's fist began to clench into tight balls. She felt like at any second, she would just have a nervous breakdown.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. Again!" Hiccup said, raising his voice.

"What do you mean again?" Astrid asked softly.

"Don't play innocent with me! Astrid of all things! Why would you hide my baby from me?!"

"Hide it?!" Astrid felt her fear turn into anger.

"Yes." He snapped.

"I wasn't hiding it, I was protecting it! From you!"

"WHAT!" Hiccup bellowed. His body grew closer towards her until he was right in her face.

"Protect it from me? ME OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"You never wanted this baby!" Astrid accused.

"Oh how dare you even fix your mouth to say that?!

"Because its the truth!"

Astrid straightened her body until she was looking Hiccup right in the eye. A fire burned deep in his pupils, Astrid could tell that his eyes were becoming darker.

"I want this baby more than you do!" Hiccup raged.

"More then me? I'm the one carrying it!" Astrid reared.

Hiccup held his hand out.

"Do not interrupt me." He snapped.

"Who knows what you were planning? You were probably just going to wait, wait until the time was right, then just murder it!"

Astrid's mouth widen.

"I would never hurt this child!"

"How do I know that you didn't just to pretend to fall into that fault line just so you could hurt it? How do I know that _you_ even want this baby?"

Astrid began to grind her teeth. He was trying to flip this situation, he was trying to look innocent.

"OH HELL NAW HICCUP!" Astrid felt like she was about to explode.

"YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT! SAY THAT I HID THIS BABY FROM YOU! SAY THAT I BETRAYED YOU! BUT YOU WILL NOT! WILL NOT! TRY AND FLIP THIS ON ME! DID YOU EVER ASK IF I WAS PREGNANT? NO! DID YOU EVEN CARE THAT I WAS PREGNANT? PROBABLY NOT! AND WERE YOU THERE TO HELP ME WHEN I SICK! NO! YOU WENT ON BY YOUR BUSINESS TRYING TO SEE ABOUT WINTER! NEWS FLASH HICCUP: WINTER ISN'T FOR 3 MORE MONTHS!"

Hiccup's eyes began to grow soft, a hurt expression spreading across his face. He released his hands from the tight balls, lowering his head as to not look at Astrid. Despite Astrid noticing this, she continued, her rage going to the limit.

"YOU ARE WRONG HICCUP! YOU ARE COMING AT ME CRAZY AND FOR WHAT? LOOK AT YOURSELF! IF YOU CARED SO MUCH ABOUT THIS BABY, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER ASK ABOUT ITS EXISTENCE?! YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU NEVER DID! YOU ARE A PITIFUL HUSBAND AND FUTURE FATHER! WATER REALLY IS THICKER THAN BLOOD, ESPECIALLY YOUR BLOOD! THIS BABY DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW ANY SIGNS OF HAPPINESS WHEN YOU DID FIND OUT I WAS CARRYING YOUR CHILD!"

Astrid huffed hard, her face red with acrimony. She didn't dare look at Hiccup, but she felt as if he needed to know one last thing. He deserved this one.

"I liked you better before you became Chief." She snarled.

With those words, Hiccup's jaw dropped. His eyes widen as he took a step back. He lowered his eyes so that Astrid wouldn't see that they were tearful. He didn't mean to... He... Hiccup felt a tear fall. Everything Astrid said was right. He was pitiful, and he didn't deserve this baby. He didn't even deserve her.

Without another word, Hiccup turned and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him, leaving Astrid alone in the room.

He really did mess up this time. 


	14. Chapter 13

Astrid stared at the door of their bedroom until she felt her anger die down. Hiccup had infuriated her, and she just had to let him know. Some of the things he said to her she couldn't believe, especially when he said that she didn't want this baby. It was a proven fact that she cared for her child, that was why she hid the truth from him.

She knew that she had hurt Hiccup, but she didn't want to think about how badly. When she lost her temper on him, he looked remorseful.

Good.

He should regret all that he said. All the problems started with him. When she almost fainted, he didn't ask if she was okay. He didn't even walk her back to the hut. He just dismissed her without second consideration for how she was feeling.

Truth was, Hiccup has already failed as a father.

Astrid looked down at the ground, wondering if she had gone too far. She didn't think that she had. Everything that she was saying was true and straight to the point. Not once did she lie.

Maybe it was a little too much to say that she liked him better before he became chief, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. It was most likely hurtful to hear, but she didn't actually mean it. She just wanted to prove to Hiccup that she was the tough one.

Astrid walked towards the bed and laid down. She stared at the door as the pale moonlight shined on it. Maybe they just needed a little time away from each other. She didn't want them to divorce and it all end right here. Her and Hiccup have never truly gotten into a heated argument like that. She just hoped that Hiccup wouldn't take it too badly.

After what it seemed like hours, Astrid finally went to sleep alone in the bed. The door never opened, nobody came and crawled in the bed, nobody laid beside her. Hiccup never came back into the room.

Astrid woke up early the next morning, hoping to see Hiccup's face when she turned over. She felt the bed, rubbing the place where Hiccup's generally slept.

Nothing..

Astrid sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She felt her usual wave of morning sickness come over her, so she immediately rushed to empty her stomach into the toilet. She crouched down as she began to vomit, her chest began to heave, her eyes watering a little.

This was one part of pregnancy she couldn't stand. Throwing up almost every morning. She wiped her mouth, leaving her throw up in the toilet. As she walked out of the room, she noticed that Hiccup's sword had disappeared from the corner. When he left the room last night, it was still there.

He must have woken up early, Astrid thought. She pulled on her usual attire, even though her shirt was feeling a little tighter than it used to be. With a sigh, she left out the bedroom and made her way down stairs. As she opened the door, she instantly came face to face with a villager.

"Chieftess." The young lady answered. "I need to speak with the Chief. It's vital that he comes immediately. Where is he? I haven't seen him all morning." Astrid looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You mean that he isn't here? Did you check the Great Hall?"

The villager nodded. "That's the first place I went. I thought that maybe he had still been sleeping."

Astrid shuffled uncomfortably at what the villager said.

"Um. I'm sure he is here somewhere." Astrid said. "Until then, I will assist you with whatever you need help with."

The younger lady nodded, leading Astrid back towards her house.

**~Time Change~**

By the time Astrid had finished helping the young lady, more and more villagers needed her assistance. There had been no sign of Hiccup all day, and she was actually beginning to worry. The sun from the afternoon was dipped in an odd way today, as if it was showing grief and sorrow.

It's usually bright yellow color was a dim and faint. Clouds barely covered the rays, yet it shined like they were. Astrid began to feel a negative vibe.

Something wasn't right.

She thought that she should ask the other dragon riders and the scouts. It had been a while since she last talked to them; one of them was bound to know something.

Astrid quickly made her way to Fishleg's hut, slowly knocking on the door. She waited for a reply, but instead received a dragon cry.

"Up here Astrid!" Fishlegs said as he hovered over his house with Meatlug. The Gronckle landed, shaking her body a little as the larger male climbed off her. "It's been a while since I've talked to you. Is there something wrong?" Astrid bit her lip, then held one arm.

"There's nothing wrong." She lied. "I was just wondering if you've seen Hiccup."

Fishlegs shook his head no.

"Sorry Astrid. The last time I saw Hiccup was when we were leaving the dragon fight with the dragon hunters." Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. "You know he is your chief right?" She questioned. "Yes, I know.. He said. "Do you need help finding him?"

Astrid shook her head no. "It's okay. I'm sure that he's around here somewhere." Fishlegs nodded. "It was nice speaking to you again Astrid." He gave a subtle smile, then climbed back on to Meatlug. In less than a few seconds, the two were gone.

Astrid gave a sigh, but before she could do anything else, she heard a loud boom. She almost felt herself jump out her skin as she looked over towards her left to see the twins, of course, setting things on fire.

"Do it again!" Tuffnut said. Belch sprayed the green gas, and Barf lit it on fire. Astrid winced as she watched a small boar lift into the air. "What are you two doing!?" Astrid said.

"Astrid!" Ruffnut said. "How nice it is to see you again." The twins attempted to hug her, but Astrid gave a harsh scowl. "Why are you setting that poor boar on fire?" She asked.

"What'da mean Astrid?" Tuffnut said. "The boar clearly likes it. Right Stinky?" All three of their gazes fell on the black and brown boar. It looked eyes with them for a second. Just for a second. Then it gave a loud squeal, flipped over, and stared straight into the sky.

"Did he just die?" Ruffnut whispered. "No dear sister. He simply is showing how much he loves it." Tuffnut said. "Oh my Gods who in the entire Archipelago can be dumber than you morons?!" Astrid snapped. "Uhhh..." Tuffnut said.

"Don't even bother answering that question. I don't want your brains to explode from thinking too hard." She said. Honestly, she felt as if this conversation was going nowhere.

"Okay fine Astrid. You clearly came over here for a reason. I mean we've been doing this for weeks now and you are just now saying something. What is it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked.

"Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell. What does he look like?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hiccup! Your Chief!" Astrid said.

"Ohhhhhh..." Both of them said at the same time.

"Dear Gods." Astrid said.

"I haven't seen him." Ruffnut said.

"Me neither." Tuffnut said.

Astrid sagged her shoulders. "Okay, thanks anyways. I guess." She said.

"Except for last night." Tuffnut said.

"Wait what?!" Astrid spun around to look at Tuffnut so quick.

"Yeah, I saw him leaving with Toothless. That way." Tuffnut pointed towards the right. "No I actually mean this way." He pointed to the left. "Or which way did he go?"

"Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted.

"He went to the right!" He said quickly.

Astrid felt her heart bump a little harder. "You saw Hiccup leave here with Toothless?" She mumbled. "Yeah." He said.

Astrid didn't even give an answered back. She took off running to go get Stormfly, her chest burning.

Hiccup left... Hiccup was gone. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Stormfly!" Astrid called. "Stormfly come here girl!" She looked over towards the right, then to the left, yet her Deadly Nadder came to her. Please don't say that Hiccup took Stormfly with him.. Astrid thought miserably. How hurt was he about everything she said?

She dashed back towards her and Hiccup's house, but not before she knocked right into a tall body. The force pushed her back, forcing her to fall to the ground. When she looked up, there was a cluster of villagers at their door! They were giving angry shouts, banging, and some were fighting.

"Where's the chief?" One man snapped. "I hope he doesn't think that he can sit in there all day!" Another female shouted. "Yeah! He has a village to run!" A man said. Astrid climbed back up to her feet, then began to push herself through the crowd. When she got to the foot of her house, she gave a loud, demanding, shout.

"Everyone QUIET!" She commanded. In less than a few seconds, everyone shut their mouths. All eyes stared on Astrid, some even backing up. "Sorry Chieftess.." One whimpered. Astrid was about to speak, but there were two loud dragon cries overhead.

She looked up, then gave a sigh of relief as she saw Stormfly along with Valka and Cloudjumper. "Astrid!" Valka said. She used her staff to drop down beside her as the two dragons hovered over their heads. "What is all this? What's going on."

Astrid shifted uncomfortably away from Valka. It was one thing telling the villagers that their Chief was missing, but telling a mother that her son was missing, that's even worse. Sadly, the truth was gonna have to come out one way or another. Unless Hiccup just appeared.

Astrid looked up in the sky; cloudless and dragon less. Well, that idea had gone into flames. She took a deep breath, then raised her voice loud enough for the mob of vikings to hear.

"I know you have noticed that Hiccup is missing." She began. Valka was already looking at her like she was crazy, dismay began to spread across her face. "Last night, me and him got into an argument, things were said, he...we were hurt. He left and never came back."

Shouts of disbelief and sadness began to come from the villagers. Valka looked at her, her eyes wide. "But I don't understand." She said loud enough for only Astrid to hear. "I've never known Hiccup to stay gone longer than a few hours. He was gone all night and he still hasn't returned?"

Astrid felt sorrow for the mother, but she had to nod. Astrid watched as the mother softly faltered, breaking her stance. "Hiccup..." She whimpered. "We have to go after him. We have to find him!" Astrid turned back towards the villagers. "I, myself, will go and find Hiccup. What happened was because of me. I should be the one to go and find him."

"No my dear!" Valka said, rising. "Allow someone to come with you. Let me come with you. We both love him, we should both go after him." Astrid shook her head, hating to be this way with her mother in law. "Berk needs you. I can do this on my own. I need to apologize and make this right."

Valka was about to protest, but she stopped herself. Astrid turned back towards the villagers one more time. "I leave Valka in charge until I return. If I'm not back in 1 day, send a search team." She said.  
The villagers nodded to their Chieftess, then turned their attention to Valka.

"Please bring my son back." She said. Astrid whistled for Stormfly to come closer. She climbed onto the Deadly Nadder, then nodded. "I will." She promised. Her and Valka locked eyes for one last time before she flew off in search for Hiccup.

**~Time Change~**

Astrid flew all over Berk's perimeter in search for Hiccup. She checked his favorite places, checked his not so favorite places, looked in the woods, searched near the Summer Currents, and she looked near rocks that were near open bodies of water. Unfortunately, Astrid did not find him in any of these places.

It was like Hiccup completely left Berk. He was nowhere to be found. Even Stormfly couldn't catch a scent to where he was. Astrid felt her eyes water, a small tear falling down. This was all her fault. Her and Hiccup have never acted like that towards each other. The things that were said, it wasn't even in their nature as a married couple.

If she hadn't lashed out and lost her temper, then maybe he would still be here. It was just, she never known that Hiccup could act such a way. The last time they argued, he barely spoke to her. Now, it was like they had both changed into people they never wanted to be.

She was afraid that she destroyed their entire relationship. She went too far, calling him a pitiful husband and father. Saying that she liked him better before he became chief. What was she thinking? She looked down at her stomach, just barely poking out, but not too much that the others noticed.

As if that even mattered...

If she didn't find Hiccup, what was the point of having this baby? She wanted them to raise him or her together. She wanted to decorate the room with colors, no matter what gender the baby was. She wanted Hiccup to be happy. She wanted to have a little party for the baby. She wanted so much, but instead, she was getting the opposite.

Never in a million years did she think that she would drive Hiccup away. Hiccup had always been so close to her, no matter what she said to him, his heart would get in the way of his feelings. He loved Astrid too much, yet that night, they both went blind. It was as if they were becoming kids again instead of adults.

What happened over the years is coming back and haunting their present lives. The call of the past was returning. 


	16. Chapter 15

The moon was shining high in the sky by the time Stormfly finally caught a scent to where Hiccup was. Astrid had been exhausted from searching for him all day, her eyes barely opened. She slumped her body against Stormfly, weakly holding onto the saddle. Her stomach was cramping, burning as she breathed. Her rib cage felt sharp, as if something was laying on it.

She was uncomfortably, tired, and in pain, but she knew that she had to find Hiccup. It had taken Stormfly all day to find a scent to where he was, so now they were going to follow it. If Astrid turned back and went to Berk, all it would lead to was disappointment. She would lose the scent, Valka would be worried, and the village would become unstable.

She would just have to suck up, besides, the pain wasn't too bad. She just prayed to the gods that she would become dizzy or throw up.

Astrid felt a soft squawk and a nudge on her face with something spiny. She gently opened her eyes to see that she was back at Dragon's Edge. Realizing that she must have fallen asleep, she stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to clear her blurry vision.

After she woke herself, she climbed off Stormfly and landed on the wooden boards near the huts. Astrid gazed around at her former location, her heart swelling with memories. This was the place where all their dragon hunter problems started, yet never ended. This was the place where they faced Ryker, Viggo, and Krogan.

She placed her back against what seemed to be the twin's hut, her eyes lowering again. Stormfly began to sniff across the place, squawking and flapping her wings every time she thought she picked up a scent.

Astrid placed her hand on the smooth metal, remembering how annoying the twins used to be. Now that they have gotten older, they weren't as the most, they would blow up stuff here and there, but Hiccup gave them their own space to do whatever.

Fishlegs has made it his personal goal to teach the young children of Berk about the Book of Dragons. He still had that delusional mindset that Gronckles were the best dragons in the book. However, they knew other wise.

Snotlout has actually become the mysterious one. Usually he is around trying to find a girl, but now, it's like she never sees him anymore. Before her and Hiccup got married, he was trying to impress Valka. He wanted her to favor him so that one day the chief position would fall into his family. Astrid looked up, picturing a war flashback.

A cool wind blew, making her shudder. She placed her hands on her arms, rubbing them. Now that she was just thinking about it, the dragon riders have all become distant. The only two dragon riders that remained close was her and Hiccup.

She allowed the thoughts of the past cloud her mind until she heard Stormfly squawk loud and wildly. "Stormfly!?" Astrid shouted, straightening her stance. Her dragon was squawking around and running, attempting to alert her rider about something. Astrid looked over to see that she was near Hiccup's hut, sniffing around.

Was he in there?

She dashed over towards the hut, opening the door as quickly as possible. She looked around, only to see that he wasn't there. Stormfly sniffed around, then nudged Astrid. She slowly walked in, looking around at the place. It looked as if Hiccup had been back here, the bed was a little messy, and there were blankets.

He must have come here to sleep, maybe because he was too hurt to see or even sleep with Astrid. She felt her heart pound, sadness washing over her. She didn't mean to drive him away. She didn't mean to do anything hurtful to Hiccup. That night, they were not at their best. Astrid picked up the blanket, holding it close to her.

It was just a soft, pink blanket. The texture was fuzzy, and it smelled sweet, like vanilla. Astrid felt her heart drop. "Has he been seeing another girl?" She whimpered, tossing the blanket back onto the bed. Now that she thought of it, his entire bed looked different! Instead of the usual wood with a blanket, there was the wood with cotton, grass, hay, another blanket over it, and then one last blanket.

Astrid has never seen a bed like this...

Hiccup wouldn't. He just wouldn't do this. He would never cheat... Maybe he had a female friend? Maybe she gave him this stuff? Her mind was going off the walls. Feelings of despair replaced her tiredness.

Before she could do anything else, Stormfly gave a loud squawk, making Astrid turn her attention towards her. She had her nose pointed up high, showing that she must have caught another scent. Astrid didn't hesitate to jump onto her dragon. Now, she really had to find Hiccup. Just so that she could prove to herself that his intentions were not bad.


	17. Chapter 16

Stormfly soared through the night sky, the soft slicing through Astrid's blonde hair. Her heart was racing fast, her palms shaking a little. All she could think about was how she saw the pink blanket, the new bedding, and the smell of the room. She thanked Thor that she did not find a pair of underwear in that room. She probably would have just dropped dead right there.

But who would the female be? Who else could it be? The only females that Hiccup knew that was of his age was her, Ruffnut, and Heather. Everyone else was either a family member of dead. Astrid gripped her dragon a little tighter.

She couldn't think straight. How could she? All she would truly think was how big of a fool she was. Why didn't she tell Hiccup? Why did she lose her temper? Why did she think that she had to be the dominate one? Why everything?!

Now that she was thinking about it, she could completely understand where Hiccup was coming from. She was basing her logic off a dream. A dream. She saw a Phantom Hiccup attack her and tell her to get rid of the baby, but real Hiccup wanted this baby more than anything. What was she thinking?

Before she could allow more negative thoughts to flood her mind, Stormfly flew into Dragon's Edge's Woods. She flew past some trees, keeping her nose held up. Astrid had to grip her dragon harshly to keep from falling off.

Her dragon suddenly slowed down, stopping right in front of a large rock. She gave a quiet growl as Astrid slid off her back. She walked over towards the rock, then looked past the width of it. Immediately, she felt her heart beat a little faster.

Where they were broke off into two layers. Where she and Stormfly stood, the ground was high. Below, she could see Hiccup and Toothless. He stood alone in a field, staring up into the sky. The lower layering of the ground was just a clearing in the woods. Grass grew freely without any trees or bushes to bother it.

Astrid was about to jump down and see Hiccup, but when she heard a dragon cry, her muscles locked up. An all gray with white paws dropped down in front of Hiccup, a female with Auburn colored hair right as the rider.

Astrid squinted, attempting to get a better look at her. From the distance, she looked like a person that she has never seen before. It made her heart hurt to think that Hiccup was seeing someone else. She looked over towards the side, seeing a grassy slope that led down towards the lower layer.

Rocks and bushes were towards the edge, just close enough for her to see who the girl was and listen to their conversation. She needed to stay quiet, she didn't need to blow her cover. She looked back at Stormfly, holding her hand up in a signal. Stormfly nodded, sitting down. She stayed as Astrid began to move down the slope.

She looked over at Hiccup and the female, both of them unaware of her presence. Astrid gave a deep breath, then pressed her foot gently onto the slope. The grass was soft, but the slope had a crumble like texture. It made her afraid to walk on it.

She placed another foot down, the second one sliding a little. She froze, her heart stopping for a second. She looked back towards Hiccup and the girl, both of them carrying on with their conversation. She gave a sigh of relief as she continued to shuffle down the slope.

She continued in the same pattern, foot by foot, until she reached the bottom. She looked over at Stormfly, giving her a slight thumbs up. The dragon gave a soft squawk, just loud enough for only Astrid to hear. She moved toward the closest bush possible, then peered to look at the female.

Through the thick leaves, Astrid could hear everything that they were saying, and a small wave of happiness came over her.

It wasn't a female she didn't know. It was just Onixa. She must have been looking out for Hiccup while he was on his own. She crouched down, using the bush large size as an advantage as she listened to everything that they were saying.

"Wait, hold up, what kind of dragon is this?" Hiccup asked.

"Stormstrike" Onixa answered.

"Stormstrike?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the dragon that I saw you with a few days ago?"

"That wasn't my dragon. That was my tribe member, Phoenix dragon."

"Why did you have another member's dragon?" Hiccup asked, puzzled.

"Because, Aura here wasn't at her best."

"But Silver said that was your dragon."

"Half of the time, Silver doesn't know what she is talking about."

Astrid gave a huff of frustration. They were not talking about anything important! She wanted information, the good kind. She could care less about what kind of dragon Onixa has.

"Dude, watch your tone with me. I'm not Astrid." Onixa suddenly shouted.

Astrid pricked her ears up, moving closer towards the bush to hear what they were saying better.

"I know Onixa. I'm sorry. It's just." Hiccup said.

"You can't try and flip the situation." Onixa said. "Isn't that why Astrid went off on you?"

Hiccup was quiet.

"Hiccup, you have to own up for your mistakes you little punk. Look at you. You ran away because Astrid got mad at you."

"No, I ran away because I couldn't face her. Everything that she said was true. I am a pitiful husband and future father."

"Hiccup, I don't understand why you don't want to face her. It's hilarious when she is mad."

"You are really not helping." Hiccup said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But this is your plan? Staying at Dragon's Armpit until who knows how long?"

"No, I just needed time to think."

"You've been thinking for an entire day. People are gonna be worried about their chief."

"Onixa..."

"Hiccup, listen. I've always wanted for you to be happy, but you are making this harder on yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that one day, you are gonna have to face Astrid. She is carrying your baby. If you don't want to talk to her, then fine. But I refuse to allow you to be a sorry excuse for a father. At least be there for the baby."

"I want to be there for the child. I do. And I want Astrid to forgive me for what happened. But.."

"There are no buts. Go back to Berk. Apologize, and tell Astrid how much you love her and the baby. Okay?"

"Easier said than done."

"I know. Just. Do something. And make sure you give me back my blanket. I miss it."

Hiccup chuckled. "I will. Thanks for looking out for me Onixa."

She shrugged.

"No problem. It seems that you are always in some kind of trouble. Someone has to save my pig headed cousin."

Hiccup pulled her into a close hug, then they broke apart.

"I should be heading back. Goodnight." Onixa said.

She climbed onto her dragon, then her and her dragon flew up into the air. Hiccup waved to her as she disappeared into the distance.

Astrid felt her heart swell with love and happiness. Hearing Hiccup talk to Onixa was just the confidence she need. She slowly came from behind the bushes, and began to walk towards Hiccup. Before she could get too close, Hiccup spun around.

"Hiccup?" She asked softly.

His jade green eyes widen, his mouth dropping. "Astrid!" He said in surprise. "Hiccup I." As Astrid moved closer towards him, he moved back. He slowly began to shake his head, then whistled for Toothless. Astrid paused, staring at her husband with shock.

"Hiccup what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He climbed onto Toothless, and fled.


	18. Chapter 17

Astrid gave a loud whistle for Stormfly, her eyes locked on her husband as he flew up and into the air. Stormfly dropped down beside her in less than a few seconds, and Astrid hauled herself onto her back. She didn't understand. She didn't understand one bit of this.

Why in the world would he talk about facing her, but when it was time to face her, he fled. He was working in mysterious ways, and she didn't like it one bit. Stormfly flapped after them, Astrid keeping her eyes fixed upon the night fury and his rider.

"Hiccup!" She called as she began to gain on him. He didn't look back, he didn't slow down, he didn't do anything. In fact, when she called his name, he began to speed up. Astrid gave a growl of frustration. Why was he trying to fly away from her?

"Hiccup! Hiccup please!" Astrid called. She could feel her stomach crap again, her rib cage aching again. She winced, closing her eyes tightly. This wasn't healthy for her or the baby. She couldn't chase after him. She opened her eyes again, watching Hiccup trying to escape from her in the distance.

Sadness washed over her as Stormfly continued to fly after them. She knew that Toothless was way faster than her dragon, especially because she didn't feed Stormfly chicken. Before she gave up, she heard the sound of a plasma blast. She turned her head upwards to look at the sound, then she widen her eyes.

"Astrid?" The female asked. Astrid sighed as Onixa guided her dragon down towards her until they were flying side by side. "I thought you were at Berk!" She shook her head. "I was worried about Hiccup, but I guess he doesn't want to see me.." She whimpered.

"Why would you say that?" Onixa asked, her face puzzled. "When he saw me, he took off on Toothless." Onixa's jaw dropped, her mouth fixed into a thin line. She looked down to see a small clearing right underneath them. "Wait down there. I'll bring Hiccup to you." Onixa said.

Astrid nodded, guiding Stormfly down into the trees. She watched as her dragon shot out an electric smoke, then flew straight through it. The smoke cleared quickly, but they were both gone. Astrid landed down onto the ground with Stormfly; she kept a close eye on the sky.

Stormfly laid down, her eyes drooping a little. Astrid softly stroked her dragon, then she heard a series of shouting. Her heart began to race a little as she watched Onixa come with Toothless and Hiccup. Aura, her dragon, held Toothless in her talons while Onixa had Hiccup in a head lock.

She lowered her dragon down, then threw Hiccup on the ground. "Keep a watch Aura. If either of them move from this place, you know what to do." Onixa asked. Aura dropped Toothless, then she shot up every single razor, spine, and spike on her body. Her claws dug deep into the ground as she kept her golden eyes glued upon the two males.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is wrong with you?!" Onixa asked. "We talked about this not even an hour ago, and you still couldn't face her. Something told me not to go back yet, and I didn't. Well guess what, now you are gonna face me! Imma rip your head off!" Onixa charged towards Hiccup, but Astrid intercepted. "Wait Onixa, just.. let me talk to him. Alone."

She raised her eyebrow. "Fine, if you move you will not live to see the next sunrise." She snarled at Hiccup. She snapped her fingers, and Aura obediently came to her side. She climbed onto her dragon, then flew into the sky.

Hiccup picked himself up off the ground, his head lowered so that he wouldn't have to look at Astrid.

"Why Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Why did you run from me? Why don't you want to see me? Is it because of what I said?"

Hiccup shook his head, taking a deep, shaky breath. "It's not your fault. None of this is. Everything is upon me to blame. What you said that night was true, and I deserved it. I just thought.." His voice began to trail off.

Astrid came closer towards him, their eyes meeting. Hiccup looked down at her stomach, then back at her. "Hiccup.." She said. "I thought that you didn't want me to be part of the baby's life anymore." He admitted. Astrid felt her eyes widen. "Why would you think that?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Hiccup allowed a small tear to run down his eye. "Because, you didn't want me to know, and you thought I was going to hurt him or her. Worst of all, I never showed any kinds of happiness for you caring my child, let alone ask. I'm sorry Astrid. You are right. I am pitiful.."

Astrid gently kissed his on his cheek, wiping away the small tear that rolled down his cheek. So this was the truth. He left because he thought that she didn't want him to be part of their baby's life anymore. "Hiccup, you are not pitiful. I shouldn't have kept the existence of our baby from you. I should have been more open. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize." Hiccup said. "Everything is on me. I just want you to forgive me, and for us to start over. Please, allow me to help and be there for both of you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you anymore."

Astrid smiled, then nodded. "I would love that more than anything.." Hiccup embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her forehead, then lowering his body down to kiss her stomach. Astrid giggled in response, then Hiccup rose again. This time, he leaned in closing his eyes.

Astrid leaned in forwards, pressing her lips against Hiccup's as her eyes closed. Hiccup wrapped her in his arms tightly, swaying with her in the moonlight.

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." Onixa said from up above. Hiccup slowly parted, looking up at Onixa. "See. Love is the strongest force!" "Onixa, did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Hiccup joked. "Nah, if you do, then oh well cause you aren't getting rid of me any time soon."

Everyone smiled, and Onixa winked. "Alright lemme get going before Chief has me beheaded. Sometimes I wish my lone life. See ya later! For real this time!" Aura gave a loud roar as she turned and flew across the night sky, disappearing in the distance.

Astrid and Hiccup shared a smile, both of their eyes staring into the bright, full moon. 


	19. Chapter 18

**_Last Chapter Everyone! Thank you so much for the support, the reviews, and for helping my first story reach 10K views. Love you all, now for the part everyone has been waiting for!_**

* * *

**~6 months later**

_After the night Hiccup and Astrid made up, Hiccup became very overprotective and constant to show his love for her and the baby. When the time came right, Hiccup and Astrid told the entire village that there would be a new heir for the leader position._

_The announcement about the baby rallied everyone together, and the dragon riders actually seemed close again. Snotlout even gave up on his nagging for Chief position for an entire two months, which was unexpected. The twins decreased their usual bombing activity, and they paid more attention to the new child coming._

_Fishlegs told the young children of Berk that he was sure that the male or female would be a strong, good, leader, just like his or her parents were. He promised them that one day they would all have kids, and that would be the day their lives would change forever._

_Since no one knew the gender of the baby, the baby shower was very strange. Hiccup entrusted the job to the twins, Snotlout, and Valka, but the entire party came out wrong._

_The twins said that they were one million percent sure that it was going to be a boy, but Valka and Snotlout were hoping for a girl. Anyone could probably guess what happened. The twins made a border, separating one side of the Great Hall from the other. One half of the hall was blue, and the other side was pink._

_Hiccup could only stare and question to himself why he had given them the job. He knew that from now on, if he ever had another child, he would get someone else to do the baby shower._

_Astrid had been weak from carrying the child for all these months, so sometimes she would have much trouble getting up when she sat down. Onixa, unexpectedly, came by and began to help with the unborn baby as well. She said that she had her Chief's blessing to help out for three weeks, and she was destined to make the most of it._

_Onixa predicted that Astrid was having a girl because of the way her sickness worked out, yet Hiccup didn't know exactly how. For to say that Onixa was a pain, she was very helpful. She would keep Astrid company when Hiccup had to go out and do chiefly business, and she began to decorate an empty room that was near their shared bedroom._

_She painted the door completely blue, then painted a beautiful, puffy, realistic white clouds towards the very top. Towards the bottom of the door, she painted a huge, divine, ravishing blooming cherry tree. The shade of the white and the pink was perfect, the leaves looking as if you could reach out and touch them. The branches were slender, narrow, and smooth. Not one mistake was in them._

_She was sure that she balanced out the depth, saturation, coloration, blend, and lighting of the painting. Right next to the tree's shapely trunk, Onixa wrote the word "Heart" in the most angelic handwriting Hiccup and Astrid has ever seen. Hiccup felt that warm, fuzzy feeling again just looking at Onixa's work. She could paint better than Bucket!_

_She also took her time in designing the room, placing a white, smooth, crib in the room. When Hiccup ran his hand across it, he was surprised to feel that he didn't even get a splinter. The wood was tough, but it was gentle. It was just big enough to fit a baby and a large stuffed animal. Onixa gave the child a large dragon stuffed animal, explaining that it was hers when she was a child._

_She took extra times out the days to paint the room, make sure the floor was clean, keep the room sanitary, and make sure that the baby would have everything he or she needed. Onixa said that she was so happy that her cousin finally found his balls and now is having a sweet miracle._

_Hiccup was glad to know that Onixa wanted to be in the baby's life, and how she would make sure Astrid was set. She would be here, watching her through the night just to make sure that she slept well. She even went out her way to find some of the softest pillows traders had to offer so that she could cushion her huge stomach._

_By the time the third week was up, Onixa had to take her leave. But not before she dropped off a few more things for the baby. She gave Hiccup the pink blanket that she swore she loved, telling him to pass it on to "Breeze". Hiccup had no idea what she meant by Breeze, but he gladly accepted the gift. He thanked her for helping him out so much, and she humbly said "your welcome." Which was a word that was not in her vocabulary._

_The night before she left, she revealed to Hiccup that her tribe was moving to a different location and that she might not be able to see him anymore. She told him that was the true reason why she wanted to stick around and help the baby out so much; she knew that when the child was born, she might not ever get to see him or her._

_Hiccup sadly told her that he wished things were different, leaving Onixa speechless. Instead, she gave him a hard smack on the head, telling him to be strong. Before she left on Aura, she said something that once again made Hiccup wonder. "Take care of Breeze. She's gonna be a special child."_

_Hiccup watched his cousin disappear into the night sky with her dragon, knowing that he might not see her again._

_Two weeks later, Astrid gave birth to a small, healthy young female. After being there for her, having her squeeze his hand for almost 10 hours, he was more than relieved. Hiccup saw Astrid smile in a way like never before as she held her child for the first time. Hiccup was beaming with pride, love, and affection. Though, Valka said that when the baby first came out, it looked like he hit his head on a rock._

_Astrid decided to name their baby girl, Zephyr, meaning gentle, wild breeze. Hiccup finally understood what Onixa meant by Breeze now. She knew that her name would have something to do with the wind. When Hiccup held his baby for the first time, she was light, just the like the wind. He could feel his heart swell as Zephyr reached out to touch her father's face._

_After Astrid went through the long process of having her private fixed (the uterus dilates 10 cm for child birth), the parents welcomed Zephyr Haddock into her new home. Valka cried when seeing her granddaughter, and the village cheered for the birth of the heir._

_Hiccup felt nothing but happiness, glad to know that he stuck by Astrid side, and was there to help her deliver a small miracle into this world. Now, it would be up to him as a leader and a father to protect her. Protect Astrid, protect everyone. For a chief, protects his tribe and his family._


End file.
